Derek Hale: My Sexy Knight
by teenwolfsupernaturallover19
Summary: Maine Journey is a rare female wolf who is injured, only to be saved by a tall and sexy Derek Hale. What will happen when he finds out what a prized possession she really is. Warning! Heavily rated M. More so for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my very first story. My attempt at a Teen Wolf story. There will be more chapters to come, but again I say "I'm new and have never published any of my work on here before." Reviews are welcome and I'm not affraid of a little constructive critisim. If you have ideas for where I should go with this story please pm me. Also I will post some of the music that I listen to each chapter. **

* * *

><p>Song: Punching In a Dream-The Naked and Famous<p>

I felt a stinging pain hit my right side. It felt like something erupted inside me. I ran a little faster through the dark woods of Beacon Hills trying to get away from the awful crack of gunfire. My mind boggled with the steady increasing pain spreading through my middle. The four legs that carried me were starting to collapse. My chest heaved with heavy rapid breaths. Trying to pull more air in. I couldn't get enough, and finally face planted to the ground next to a tall maple tree.

My vision blurred as I started to loose consciousness. The gunfire started to fade into nothing as my eyes shut and my body gave up. I faintly remember the feel of bones shifting back to human form as I was filled with a glorified silence.

I rolled over on something soft and grunted when I felt the pain shoot through my side. Sunlight streamed in through a window above the mattress lying on the floor. The smell of burnt wood wafted heavily in the air around me. I looked to my left and saw a charred wall. The same went for the other three. In the center of the third wall was a half burnt door with no knob. I rotated my head so that I could look at the wall above my head. There was another door that lead into a bathroom if I would have to guess. I was busy in my observations and didn't notice that someone had walked into the room until I heard a deep voice.

"So, your awake? How are you feeling?" The really gorgeous guy asked. He was possibly the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had jet black hair slightly spiked in the front. Beautiful green eyes that reminded me of fresh spring grass on a sunny day. A hard set jaw with some overnight scruff. My eyes slid down to his impossibly wide shoulders hid under an old leather jacket. A tight long sleeve black shirt buttoned at the neck conformed to tight muscles that slightly flexed under my gaze. I know I should have stopped gawking but I just couldn't. My eyes trailed down a thin athletic waist to thighs covered in black jeans. The jeans snugging what I could only imagine to be an outstanding package! Yes yes. I was eye fucking him. Shamelessly I might add. I could feel my undies start to get damp and licked my lips subconsciously. My eyes glued to his crotch for what seemed like 5 minutes.

I tried to sit up but winced at the pain that shot through my midsection. In an instance El Hunko was kneeling beside me with my head in his (uhh hmm) big hands. My eyes connected to those unbelievable green eyes and I was instantly captured. His soothing voice slipping into my sensitive ears.

"Shhh. Don't move. You need to lye still and sleep." Yea, he pretended like my whole eye banging him didn't happen.

It took every ounce of my will power not to reach out and grab him by the back of the neck to mash my lips to his full ones.

"What's your name?" He asked velvety smooth.

My eyes glazed over as I replied, "Maine. Maine Journey." Those delicious lips curved ever so slightly upward. His eyes still hadn't left mine. Oh Yea! I was falling for this romantic fairy tail bull. The shining knight coming to the damsels rescue. Hey, if I was lucky I might get to kiss those beckoning lips. Yep. My panties were saturated. In a minute I'll be a pile of goo. Then it dawned on me! I wasn't wearing panties. Or anything for that matter. Nothing but a thin sheet.

I tried grabbing at the sheet pulling it tighter around me. Eyes still locked to his. Gently I felt a hand come up to mine and tug it back so that I was no longer grasping at the thin white sheet. He broke eye contact with me and laid my head down on the pillow. His gaze roaming over my face, down my neck, and to my chest. Oh no! I could feel my nipples start to pebble under his stern gaze. His smirk turned into a devilish grin. I didn't need my empathy abilities to tell me what he was feeling. The same as me. Horny! He traced one hand down my side over the sheet and started to lift it when I smacked his hand. He didn't flinch only stopped to turn and give me a low snarl.

He started lifting the sheet slowly up and sliding it out of his way over my flat tummy. Making sure that all goodies were still covered. He rolled me slightly to my left side so that he could inspect my wound. Great! Now my ass cheek was sticking out. Oh how lovely. Now I wish I had tanned my ass along with the rest of me. He removed the bandage that I hadn't realized I had been wearing and I winced when he grazed a finger over my sensitive side.

I looked at face watching as a contemplative look crossed those gorgeous features. One eye brow lifted, his lips pierced together. When he furrowed his brows together I knew something was wrong.

"What? What is it? Am I ok? I'm not gonna have like some big gaping hole in my side am I?" I questioned in an panicked voice.

And for the first time since he stepped up to cradle my head in his hand he spoke. His voice amused with my sudden interest in myself. "No. No I don't think your going to have a gaping anything." He mocked. I sighed and relaxed. But then I realized there was more to his answer and for the first time since I woke I dared a glance at my side. There was no hole. Only a scar that showed where a bullet hole had once been. Hmm. That wasn't going to be easy to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...<strong>


	2. Should I stay or Should I go

The stud slowly stood and crossed his arms over his broad chest. I on the other hand laid there with my butt cheek hanging out tracing a finger over the healed wound. My mind racing, searching for a lie to tell to his face.

He started to grow impatient with me and tapped a foot on the slightly charred hard wood floor. I felt the weight of his gaze staring at me from under thick lashes. I could feel his agitation and curiosity start bloom. I didn't dare open up my empathy walls to him. I know I would be doomed if I did so. I decided to go with distracting his attention from my side. I rolled over onto my left side and began to push up. Holding the sheet behind me as I did. Hunky leaned down and wrapped his hands around my shoulders pulling me up in one swift motion. My back still turned to him I brought the sheet around my front and tucked it into the other side so it wouldn't fall. I slowly began to turn to him when he stopped me. I froze in mid turn. But his hands never left my shoulders. I felt the heat of his touch on my silky skin. It didn't take long before that heat was traveling down my spine and spreading right to my nether regions. This is insane! I mentally chastised myself. I've never reacted to any man this way before. And all of a sudden I felt like a bitch in heat! Yep, not good.

I felt his hand trace a path down my back as he pushed nearer. I felt myself start to lean back into his intimate sketching. My head hit something hard as I let it fall back. I could hear his deep breaths carefully being planned out in his chest. His left arm snaked around my left side and started tracing my belly. My whole body was on fire as he explored my dips and curves. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. The hand that had been tracing my back came up to twin in my long brown hair. Probably had mud and twigs in it too. But I couldn't find the notion to give a shit. Not with him touching me like this. He gently tugged my head to the right so my throat was exposed. I could feel my eyes start to glaze over and my breathing started to hasten. I felt my heart try to pound out of my chest. I felt something warm and wet press to the crevice of my neck where it met my shoulder. The hand that was grazing my stomach started tracing the underside of my left breast. I felt his tongue dart out and start to lick and suck the place on my neck. OH GOD! I wondered when exactly I became this…this ….Slut! Oh sweet Mary! I was falling. I felt the burning in my eyes as the aching need for this man started to grow. I realized that my shields where weaking and probably had been since he walked into the room. I felt his lust start to build with my own in the pit of my stomach. My already throbbing lady parts aching that much more. Needing to be touched. I couldn't take it anymore! I mean, come on! I didn't even know his name.

I pulled away from his slow burning tourcher and leaned against the wall. Pressing my forehead to the glass of the window. Trying to cool my libido down. I knew my eyes had gone ice blue and was trying desperately to grasp at what control I had. I kept my eyes squeezed shut and tried to control my rapid breathing. I listened to the man behind me. I could hear his own heart beating just as fast and knew he was grasping for some sort of self control. He quietly backed away from me and I heard the door creak shut. I was alone but I still felt him, still smelled him, still wanted him. I listened intently to the sound of floors creaking down below me. I heard the opening of another door and dared a look out the window. I watched the heaving of his chest. But there was more. I seen his sensual hands grow claws, heard the low growl in his chest before it erupted into an splitting howl. I couldn't see his face but knew that it too was misconstrued of the man I was aching for. He didn't turn to look at me. I knew it was for self control and I watched as he sped off into the woods. I collapsed on the floor ignoring the sharp pain it brought when I hit the mattress. My legs where weak, my body trembling from what I just experienced. My own wolf cursing me, begging to let it free. It was clawing at me from the inside trying desperately to get to my sexy rescuer. I knew what he was, yet I couldn't seem to find the want to leave. I knew I should. He was a danger to me. He had already proven that by weaking my walls. Beckoning the beast within me. His own pressing close to the surface. Then I heard it. The loud predatory howl of the wolf! He was no longer the knight I was lusting after. He was the monster with one thing on his mind. ME!

Finally, my fight or flight reaction kicked in! Deciding to go with flight as my best option for coming out of this alive. I quickly gathered the sheet in my right arm, my left wrapped around the wounded side. I drew a deep breath and burst through the bedroom door tripping over my own feet to the top of the steps. Taking two at a time I sailed down them and decided to go through the back of the house. It was almost burned to the ground and I jumped over the last burnt beam only to land on the cold ground. My side burning in pain. I couldn't stop, I had to keep going. I pushed myself to a jog working hard to keep my breaths steady. My ears listened carefully as I ran. That's when I stopped. Still grasping the sheet and my side, I listened and sniffed the air. The air so brisk it burned my lungs to inhale to deeply. My vision became clearer as I summoned my wolf closer to the surface. I could see the bright reds, oranges, and yellows of the leaves that lay on the ground. It was silent, almost to silent. The breeze I had felt the night before was gone. There were no bugs playing their lovely music. No sound of a near by deer passing through the woods. Stillness crept around me. This is bad. My human conscious doing the talking. No shit was my only reply to…well to myself. Deciding it was better to keep moving I turned quickly to the direction in which I could smell the exhaust of passing cars. Keeping pace at a jog I tried to keep my goal in mind. Road plus People equaled Safety. But my mind wondered to the hottest man I had ever met who just so happened to be one of the most dangerous. Irony.

Lost in my thought I hadn't really been paying much attention to the danger lurking right beside me. I felt something hard and huge pounce on top of me and pin me to the ground. The pain in my side ski rocketed to ohhhh….On a scale of 1 to 10? Bout a thousand. I knew without even looking I had been caught. I stilled underneath of my capture realizing I hadn't the strength to fight any way. Instead I closed my eyes tight really not wanting to see the beast that had taken over my hunky rescuer. Yes, I could still think of sex in the position I was in. Messed up right? I felt the sharp canines pressed sharply against my neck. The gut wrenching growl ringing loud in my ear. A deep, monster like voice tied in with his growl.

"Open your eyes." It was noo question. I started to open one eye but closed it quickly. Too chicken shit to see the beast overtaking my knight. "OPEN YOUR EYES" another demand came with a warning growl.

I slowly opened my eyes to see glowing ice blue ones staring back at me. His peeled back over his very full mouth of teeth. I studied his face. His cheek bones protruded more, side burns thickend and led into a slightly thicker shadow. His ears had become bigger and more pointed. "The better to hear you with" echoed in my subconscious. Shoulders were set wider and a considerable more amount of muscle seemed to ripple under his skin tight shirt. Though I noticed he shucked his jacket. But incredibly I wasn't afraid. Rather intrigued and the ever present horny that just seemed to be lurking around every corner. I felt his lust ragging through me like a flooded river. I smelled his arousal and could practically taste it in the heated air around us. His snarl turned into a grin. One full of purpose.

He bowed his head to whisper in my ear again, "I can smell your arousal. Your want for me. I smelled it earlier. You're wet now. Let me fuck you." His voice almost human again danced off of every nerve in my body. I wanted to let him. Hell, I was practically begging for it. But that little niggling fear poked it's way back into my mind. Ugh! FINE! Have it your way you kill joy! My mind rushed to the possibility of getting away. I couldn't match him in strength, but I could use my gift curtsey of my female wolfness. I opened up my empathy walls and pushed every emotion I was feeling back at him. My fear, intrigue, and my over active libido.

He backed off swiftly, grabbing his head in his hands and collapsing to the ground. A loud shriek of pain slipped from his lips. With one hand still on his head he trailed the other down to his crotch. Letting out another shriek. I was interested in seeing what would happen but isn't that why I'm in this mess? Kind of. He rolled onto his back still grasping his crotch and a head on his head. I scuffled backwards holding onto my throbbing side and made a mad dash towards the direction I heard cars. I chanced a glance back only to see the human side reemerge. My feet still carring me forward. Before I knew it I hit black top. No like literally "Hit" black top. I fell onto the pavement causing some scratches to my knees and palms. But that was the least of my worries. I couldn't breath anymore and just laid there. I turned my head left only to see bright lights speeding my way. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me. Great, this is how I'm gonna die! Well hell! I shoulda just let hunky horny werewolf do it for me.

The sound of tires screeching to a stop pounded my head. It managed to stop about a foot away from me. I could hear the loud rapid beating of the kids heart. And the HOLY FUCKING SHIT that came with it.

A boy got out of the vehicle and ran around to me. I glanced up at him from under heavy lids and offered a smile.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you alright? Seriously, I didn't see you until…Wait? Why are in the middle of the road? You know what I'm calling you an ambulance."

"No!" I reached a hand up and grabbed a hold of the boys phone. "Please? No ambulance. Just help me up and take me back to my hotel. Ok?"

He looked stunned, mouth wide open. "B-but? A-are you sure you're O-ok? I mean you were almost road kill."

"Yea. Just help me." The kid did as he was told and helped me into his…Jeep? Ah, whatever. It was comfy. He started to wrap the seat belt around me but I protested and shook my head. He quickly ran around to the drivers side and started the jeep.

"S-seriously? Your Ok? Cuz you really don't look that great. I mean you have a fricken sheet wrapped around you" Still trying to put together what was happening. I gave him a look that said "Don't ask."

"Are you going tell me happened and why I shouldn't take you to the hospital?" So much for the look.

"No. Just take me back to my hotel. The Beacon Hills Comfy Inn? Please?"

"OooooKay? Not weird at all." The kids phone started going off in his pocket and he dug around to get it out.

"Scott? Hey man I'm kinda busy right now. What? Dude, I told you it's Derek Hale….Ok….Yea sure…Alright bye." He hung up the phone. None of which I could decipher on the other end of the line. Probably a good thing too.

"My name's Stiles. You have one?" The kid…uhh I mean Stiles asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Maine." I replied.

"Alright Maine. So you really don't wanna tell me why your wrapped in a sheet, covered with mud, and clinching your side? Oh and lets not forget why your laying in the middle of the damn road?"

Pursistent little shit. "No, I don't wanna tal…." I trailed off when I had a sudden burst of pain shoot through my entire middle. I clenched my arm tighter around my middle and leaned forward trying to pinch the pain. I felt tears start to stream and let out a wail as another pain shot through my entire upper half. I started gagging. Feeling like I was going to puke. I leaned over and choked out something black that looked like sludge but tasted like blood. Ahh Hell! Fuck me running! That can't be good.

Stiles started to freak out and was screaming something about puking in his baby and it being gross and how he told me so. I was still hunched over threatening to chuck again when I felt it. The crack of my spine, my eyes start to burn, and my claws start to protrude. Never a good sign. I felt the jeep pull over and an abrupt stop. I hunched over more feeling my skin pulling to tight. Surprisingly Stiles was still sitting in the drivers side, heart pounding, and eyes glued to me.

A hushed "OH SHIT" left the boys mouth when I turned my head to glare at him.

"You may wanna leave?" I said through gritted teeth. Begging that my control would hold. I didn't get it. My anger was the only thing to trigger my shifts. Another crack of bone echoed in the cab of the jeep. I heard Stiles flip open his phone punching in numbers cussing the whole time. Kudos to the kid for handling this the way he was. Well you know not screaming his head off and yelling MONSTER! I felt the humane part start to slip. My anger was coursing through my body. Funny, I didn't feel angry. At least not at anyone or anything. I heard the sound of a mans voice on the other end of the phone as Stiles explained what was going on. WAIT? I heard Werewolf! Holy HELL! The kid new!

"HURRY!" He shut his phone and pressed flatter against his door. I don't get why he wasn't running. I felt it all slipping away. This jeep wasn't near big enough to support my wolf form. I opened my door and hustled out. Dropping to the ground. My bones popped and reformed. I could feel the hair start to protrude out of every pore. I was in deep Shit!


	3. Girls Like You

**Ok. So I just wanted to apologize for all errors in the last chapter. I also want to clear up that in my story there are two different _breeds_ of werewolves. Those who are like Derek, Scott, and Peter. Ya know, the really kinda ugly ones who can only do like half shifts. And then there's those who (I know, gag me) are like Twilights'. I hate the movies, love the books. But I like how they made their wolves look. Cute, strong, and intimidating. But mostly Cute! So yea. You have Derek who well is Teen Wolf (wolf). And there's Maine who is like Twilight werewolf. Confusing? Oh well. I 'll touch on it more in a later chapter. **

* * *

><p>Song: Girls Like You-The Naked and Famous<p>

My hearing became painfully alert as I listened to the slamming of Stile's jeep door. The rapid footsteps ringing in my ears. I felt his heart beating. Like it was practically a second heart in my chest.

"Ohhhh Shit! This can't be good. What is with you werewolves? I mean it's not even a f-full moon!" He actually looked to the sky just ya know? To check. Sheesh. This kid actually had balls of steel to be standing so close to me. Might I also mention that this is one of my more painful shifts? Usually it's kinda like 'WHAM, BAM, WOLFEY'. Nooo! This was slow and agonizing. My ribs snapped and I felt them ripple under my skin. Deep throaty growls where passing through my lips. Then the bones in my face started to crack and distort. I could feel them trying to elongate only to settle back human. I was still dumbfounded. I wasn't shifting. Well not fully anyway.

I heard tires squealing to a halt behind the jeep followed by Stile's yelp of gratefulness. "Bout damn time you got your wolf ass here!" Oh hell! Another wolf? How fucking many weres could there be in this state? Then I recognized that scent. Burned wood mixed with a musky male scent, woodsy pines sprinkled with very light aftershave. Fuck me running. It was hunky wolf man again. I was never going to get away from temptation!

"Derek, we have to get her out of here. There's freaking cars going by!"

"Shut up Stilinski! I know." I felt his strong arms wrap around me and started to carry me 'bridle' style. I took in a deep whiff before another agonizing snap.

"Oh Shit!" I screamed. I was hoisted into the back of the kid's jeep with…Derek? I think that's what Stiles called him.

"Stiles! Go! We're taking her back to my house."

"Wait? …Baaack to your house? What the hell?"

"Just go!" A deep growl sounded from Derek's chest and Stiles immediately stepped on the gas. Derek unwrapped my sheet leaving me completely naked. In the back of a 16 year old kids jeep! Really? How much more humiliating could this day get? And if the violent swerving of the jeep was any indication, I'm pretty sure my nudity didn't go unnoticed by my designated driver. I heard a loud growl from Derek to warn him to keep his eyes on the road. Haha! Yea! That was gonna happen! Derek's strong hands wrapped around my hip and rolled me over onto my left side.

"What's going on with her?"

"Her body healed in the poison from Kate's bullet before she could successfully bleed it out. Now the wolfs bane is sealed in her. It's tainting her blood. Her body is trying to shift to ward off the poison." Derek's hands worked feeling around my healed side for what I'm guessing to be this 'Magic Bullet'. Well, it was nice to finally know what was going on.

"B-but, I thought you had to have the bullet so you could do your 'hocus pocus' wolf magic? I mean, that's what you did. You know, when you wanted me to cut off your arrrm?" If I had to guess I could only imagine the look of disgust on Stiles' face when he said that last part.

"She's different. Not like me." Derek said flatly. Ahhh, he must have found what he was looking for. His hand rubbing over a little knot in my side where the wound was. Before I knew it I had this blinding pain and the stench of my own blood flooded my nose. I screamed out in pain as I felt one of Derek's claws slice open my old wound and start to go fishing for the bullet. My mind went numb, the taste of blood in my mouth strong. I stared into pitch black as my eyes glazed over. Everything stopped moving. The car, Derek's finger, the world. It all just seemed to melt into nothing. I was drawing blanks and I felt as though my entire being was passed into another universe. There was sweet, blessed silence. My head stopped humming, I couldn't feel the beat of my heart, or the cold of the night on my skin. I knew I was dead and should probably be freaking the hell out. But I was weightless. I felt no bounds, no raging animal trying to steel my spotlight. I felt….almost….Human. There was nothing, yet there was everything. I could see the light through the darkness, hear the birds chirp through the silence, feel the wind through the stillness. I was happy. Not like haha happy, but more like at peace happy. I couldn't really remember feeling like this any other time in my old life.

But then my world started to fade back. My silence replaced by panic, my darkness turned to moonlight, my stillness to pain. And my happiness came back to reality. And then…I lived! Yep folks, I'm alive! Real F'N bummer I tell you. But then there was hunk sitting above me. His eyes held worry in them and then relief. My empathy walls tumbled and I felt every bit of his anxiety. His sorrow, his hurt, and then his flood of relief. And I knew it was all for me. Now I don't know about you, but a girl could really start to fall for that kind of stuff. A feeling of happiness rejoiced inside me. Along with, You Guessed It, my hornyness.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around my knight's neck and pulled him down to a lip lock. I pushed my mouth to his and begged him entrance. I wanted to know what he tasted like. The feel of his tongue tangling with mine. I pushed my tongue against his lips hungrily and to my surprise! DENIED! He pulled out of my death grip and backed up to the other corner of the jeep. His face held surprise but I felt his ever pressing hunger for me. His passion to mate with me. I realized I was still naked, lying in the back floor of a jeep, with a red faced Stiles staring shamelessly at my naked glory. And that was another thing. I knew the kid was sporting a major hard on right now but I was still too intrigued with Derek to really give a shit.

My side still burned and pained badly when I moved but I couldn't help it. I sat up on my hunches to stare the handsome hunk huddled in the corner like a frightened puppy. His eyes filled with lust, yet the hard set of his jaw told me he was really pissed at me. But really, who could blame him? I mean I did threaten to blow his head off. Both heads if you catch my drift. But then again, I didn't know it would cause him that much pain. No, really, I had never done that before.

With Stiles still sitting in the driver's seat jaw dropped open I managed to sit on my knees. I should have gave a shit that an underage boy was watching me in all my glory as I slid over to my cowering hero and tried again to gain entrance. But my wolf was taking the reins. And I was really starting to ache in a very intimate area. My mouth pressed firmly against his, a hand parting his knees so that I could crawl between them. I pushed my way through to mesh my body to his. Chest to chest. I slid an arm up around his neck and into his hair tugging it slightly making him hiss. I took that chance and slipped my tongue in. He was taken back, but soon started to battle me for domance of the kiss. I won, and ran my tongue over one side of his cheek, then the other. I traced it over his elongating canines. Feeling the sharp end pierce a tiny hole. I healed quickly and he sucked my tongue deeper into his mouth.

My free hand slid over his broad shoulders, down his muscled abs, tracing my nail over the indentions of each, and to his growing cock. I rubbed him over his jeans. His groan rumbled through my mouth as did his low growl. I knew it was meant to be a warning but he didn't back off. Neither did I. I felt a hand cup one of my ass cheeks and the other slid up into my hair. Instead of pulling it, he pushed the back of my head harder to his lips. Forcing my mouth wider. He took advantage of the moment to take control. His tongue slid deep into my mouth and traced every possible crevice. The hand that was on my ass slid to my hip, up my side, and cupped my breast.

Derek broke the kiss to suck my bottom lip before moving down my neck where he bit lightly and to the breast he was caressing. His lips closed around my nipple sucking it deep into his mouth. His tongue flicked around it and he nibbled teasingly. Proving that he was the one in control again. My hand never stopped rubbing his cock. Testing how much he could take before finally bursting. I threw my head back and moaned out loudly. Letting him know how much I loved it. He rewarded me by moving his free hand to my aching clit.

I heard a hard slapping noise coming from behind me and wondered what the hell? Followed by a muffled sigh and the strong scent of young arousal. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice. Derek stopped suddenly, grabbing my hand from his crotch, and bundling me into his arms so that my goodies were no longer visible. His loud aggressive growl vibrated in my ear followed by the loud shriek of Stiles. I glanced up and noticed Derek's electric blue eyes piercing daggers at Stiles. His lips pulled back over his canines. Though not quite as big as earlier today but still impressive.

"Son of a BITCH!" I muttered. Both sets of eyes snapped down to look at me. I grinned sheepishly and mentally cussed the kid out. I mean, COME ON! My aching, deprived, starved of all attention bits where finally getting some attention! My clit was throbbing from the abandonment, my breasts felt heavy. And that's saying something for a C cup. Really, their always heavy feeling, but now! Now, they felt like twice as heavy.

"Damn Kid." It left my mouth before I realized what I had said. That earned me a chuckle (I know. Who woulda thunk? A chuckle from serious hunky werewolf) from Derek. Stiles shuffled out of the jeep calling us teases and to the burned down rubble of Derek's house. I knew the kid was embarrassed but I really didn't give a shit! Derek managed to disengage me from his arms and wrap me back in the sheet. I gave him the puppy pout which earned me yet another chuckle and a peck to the lips. I tried to grab him again but he pulled back before I could get a good grip. He opened the back door of the jeep and slid out. Sporting a major hard on! Oh YEA! I Did That! I smirked to myself and tried hard not to stare. To no avail. My eyes were glued the whole time. And I gotta tell ya. It was huge and not even free of it confines yet! Ohhhh, the things my mind conjured up about doing to him. Starting with getting those damn dreaded pants off. Who ever invented pants should be shot. Just my opinion though. I started to slide out but quickly regained consciousness of my injured side.

I winced and tried again. But with the help of Derek. Who slide me to the edge before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and another behind my knees. Scooping me up in one motion I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my nose in his neck. He started to stiffen but quickly relaxed into it and tilted his head so he protected my face from the bitter night air. Together we went up the front steps to his house when he stopped and growled. I looked into the darkness and then caught a vanilla scent. And I knew for sure that wasn't Stile's. Some one else was here.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really love to hear some feedback. <strong>


	4. The Cold, The Dark, and The Silence

**This is kind of a long chapter, but I had to get it out. Oh and I'm not really going by the show much. I mean still same plot line, just different events. Any who...Please read and review. And thank you to all who have added me to their favorites, story alerts, author alerts. I'm really thrilled you like this story. I don't know when it will end but I hope not for a while. Seriously, I have a butt load of ideas. **

* * *

><p>Song: The Cold, The Dark, and The Silence-Sea Wolf<p>

Derek sat me down and hurried me behind him. I huddled up close to his back poking my head out from around one of his big shoulders. His left hand still grasped my arm keeping me close. I heard heels tapping as the shadow drew forth. With in her grasp she held Stiles. A knife was pressed to his back by the way he held his body away from hers. One arm snaked around his neck chocking him slightly. He gasped as she pushed the knife a little harder to his back. There was no physical damage that I could see and no blood permeated my nose. She hadn't brutally forced him. Bitch probably snuck up on him. Poor kid. I could smell his fear, his heart raced, and he was sweating regardless of the 30 something degree weather.

Derek's canines protruded, claws emerged, and eyes turned to a glowing blue. He still had all the qualities of his human with the hint of his wolf. He was still scary, but sexy. I tried to focus my attention back to the bitch that held Stiles.

"Y-you know my father's the S-sheriff. I can have you arrested for T-this." Stiles sputtered out.

"Shut up. You have no proof, besides, I didn't leave a mark. But if you don't shut up I will." The bitch threatened. She had blondish brownish hair slightly curled. A tan complexion, brown eyes, and a slightly manish look to her. She was obviously fit. Under her coat was a slim waist that no doubt led to a runners legs. She wore a tight blue shirt under her undone leather jacket, dark blue jeans with wore spots, and high black boots. Ohhh! I know those boots. Their Vera Wang! Gahhh! I loved those boots! Maybe if the bitch got conked on the head by my new knight I could grab them! They would go so good with my white summer dress and black jacket.

"So Derek, whose this?" She directed her gaze to me with a bitchy smirk. Derek's only response was a growl. She smiled wider.

"Oh Derek, really? Is that any way to treat your ex?" Her eyes gleamed as though she had just won the lottery. Wait? Ex? This bitch was Derek's ex? Wooo- woo-woo! Back up! How old was she?

"You mean the bitch who murdered my family?" I heard Derek's heart skip when he mentioned his family. So She had killed his family? Oh hell No! I definitely didn't like this Bitch!

So I chimed in. "Wait, aren't you like old? I mean that would make you a cougar right? Or at the very least a Petafile." I smiled widely, sweet as honey in my tone. My eyes twinkled and I knew it pissed her off. Yea, Take that Bitch! Two can play this game. I heard Stiles yip and drew my attention back to the knife. She still hadn't drew blood, but was dangerously close. I looked closer and found a gun holstered to her hip.

"Oh honey, who are you supposed to be?" I had stepped out from behind Derek without realizing it and she took in my blood soaked sheet. Her face contorted to a knowing look and I realized my mistake.

"You're the wolf I shot last night." Her mouth pierced together and she looked back to Derek. "You took her in? Of course you did! She's a female werewolf. She's rare huh? You like her don't you?" She eyed me thoughtfully then turned back to Derek. "Aww, honey. If you wanted a fuck all you had to do was call me. You remember all the fun we used to have?" Oh that was it! No way! I shouldn't have felt jealous, I had no right, but this Bitch had just pushed it.

"You know I'm sure that you'll make a fine prison bitch. I'm sure someone in there would gladly accept your invitation. Your probably the closest thing to a man their gonna get." I said with a bitter tone. From beside me I heard Derek snicker. His hand still held my arm. Stiles had been silent.

"Don't you have rules Kate? The hunter's code? You're not allowed to hunt a wolf that you can't prove to have spilled human blood. And you sure as hell can't hurt a human." Stiles got a small smile before it vanished. Kate's eyes still glued to me. Oh yes. She hated me. But ask if I care. Go ahead. I don't.

She brought the knife down from Stile's back. Kate disengaged her arm from around his throat and gave him shove towards us. I heard sirens in the background making their way towards Derek's house. Kate walked around us down the steps before taking off into the woods.

"Derek, you should probably go. My dad's on his way." Stiles informed without looking at us. His gaze was drawn to the woods Kate had disappeared to. The kid had called his dad from his pocket while Kate was fiddling with us. Wow. I'm really beginning to like this kid. I felt a tug on my arm as Derek tried to pull me with him. I pulled loose of his grasp and he gave me a light growl.

"Stiles what are you gonna tell your dad?" I asked

"That Kate Argent held a knife to me and threatened to stab me."

"That's it. Why?"

"It's the truth. I'll just leave you two out of it. I'll tell my dad that I was here snooping around Derek's house b/c I was looking for something." He sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "You should really go."

Derek grabbed me again, annoyed, and lifted me off my feet. I wrapped my arms around him again and we headed off into the woods. The run was quite. I didn't offer to talk to him, nor him me. His pace slowed when we neared the road heading towards a suburb. He carried me all the way to the backyard of a property that held the same smell of Stiles. He crouched down, still holding me, and lunged over the privacy fence. He ran quick hopped on top of the air conditioner and in through the window. It was quick and carefully planned.

He sat me down on the edge of a bed. My eyes quickly adjusted so that I could tell we were in a bedroom. The walls were light gray, black trim outlined the woodwork and the doors. Both bedroom and bathroom doors painted to match the trim. The carpet was a shade darker gray, with a modern rug that sat in front of a messy dresser. Shelves lined one wall by the bedroom door with piles of shit. There was numerous things hanging on the walls. On the wall sitting opposite of the catty cornered bed was a messy computer desk. It held an assortment of books. I saw a physics and math book. Piled on top where books that read 'Lycans and Everything Lycan', 'WEREWOLVES FOR IDIOTS', and 'Is Your Best Friend a Werewolf: The Sure Signs'. Wow the kid was obsessed with werewolves. Talk about unhealthy. Damn Twilight bullshit!

I heard the sound of water running and it was too much for my curiosity. I began to wonder if Derek was going to take a shower after all that happened today. I don't really think his house had running water. Did it? I was raising my hand to the door when it opened and Derek appeared. His gaze was stern and I felt his sudden isolation. He had boxed up his emotions again and I felt cold. I shuddered without warning and wrapped my arms around my middle.

"Are you going to get a shower?" I asked feeling kind of off. My world seemed to shift off its axes a little.

"No. You are. You smell." His eyes scanned over me through the darkness.

"Oh Gee! You really know the way to a girl's heart. Where do you get such lovely poetry from?" I asked sarcastically rolling my eyes. The corners of his mouth tilted up slightly and got the sudden impression he was trying to make me mad. I pushed passed him to the bathroom without turning the light on. I didn't need a light. I could see fine. I turned around to see Derek eyeing me. His eyes held hunger in them again and I briefly thought about inviting him in. But then I decided I was still mad about his remark so I instead slammed the door. I heard him sit on the bed patiently waiting me.

I shucked the blood stained sheet and glanced a look in the mirror. My side wasn't healed yet. It was lightly scabbed over. My hands traced it but it was still to tender. I roamed my eyes upward to my messy hair. The brown looked black with all the mud and grim. It also held many tangles that were going to be a bitch to get out. My left cheek held a light colored bruise, dark circles highlighted my eyes. My blue eyes slightly bloodshot and I had dirt patched all over. My neck held little scratches as did my collar bone, chest, stomach and legs. My knees were skinned and my hands too. I looked like I had been through hell and back. My body ached with each movement, my feet hurt, and I felt abundantly heavy. I opened the glass shower door and stepped into the stream of hot water. I tensed when it hit me then relaxed. I tilted my head back and scrubbed my fingers through it, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the metal rack. I dumped a big ass dollop in my hand and began to scrub vigorously, my nails scrapping my scalp. I rinsed my hair and began to scrub a bar soap over my body. I poked my head out of the shower and bent over to a tiny plastic container that held a bunch of extra raisers. I quickly shaved everything and rescrubbed. Feeling like I had missed something. I soaped up my right hand and slid it down my body to my aching heat and began to rub that magic button. My mind slipped to the man who waiting for me to get out of the shower. I remembered how hard I got him. The feel of his erection pressed hard against my hand. His mouth sucking my nipple while his hand worked my clit. I felt him and I smelled his unusual scent. I began to whimper as I worked my body to a shutter and let go of a moan as I shattered to pieces. I let the water run over my flushed and spent body till it finally started to run cold.

I grabbed a towel and threw the raiser in the trash. I grabbed a brush from the tray and began to work the tangles out of my hair. Making sure to get rid of my hair out of the brush and picking up the bathroom I quickly toweled off and threw it in the hamper. My newly untangled hair hung down to the middle of my back and swept around my shoulders and over my boobs. I dared another glance in the mirror, satisfied with the results I went to open the door, realizing I had no cloths to wear. Ahh what the hell? He's seen me naked before right?

I tugged open the door and strolled out. My boobs slightly bounced and my hips swayed. Yes, I was trying to seduce Hunk again. A little payback for the comment. He watched my every movement and I couldn't help the little smirk that crossed my face. I went over to were he was sitting and slowly sat down next to him. I looked over my left shoulder and gave him a sensual smile. He stiffened and quickly got up to pace back and forth. I watched as he tugged his shirt up and over his head.

Wow. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't breath. My eyes traced every dip of his chest and abs. I licked my lips and watched as his muscles rippled with each movement. He had a six pack. (NO EXAGERATION!) His skin was light and creamy. Hey, like my ass! I wanted so bad to reach out and trace my fingers and tongue over each crevice. I felt the heat between my legs and the pebbling of my nipples. Hell, all I had to do was look at him and I was wet! Slut.

He handed me his shirt with grin and I knew he smelled my arousal. I looked down at the shirt quickly then back at him.

"What? You expect me to wear this? I just got clean and you're handing me a dirty shirt. Doesn't that go against your comment earlier?" I asked with a puzzled and knowing look. Yep I could manage both at the same time. I had been perfecting it for years at work. "You know you stink too right?" I inquired. "You should really take a shower too." Yes, I was instigating. But what could I say. My hormones were rampant and I was supper horny again.

He glared at me and grabbed his shirt back. I felt the tug of regret cause I really did want to wear 'his' shirt. But he shuffled to the bathroom and I heard the water turn on. He shut the door but not fully. I waited till I heard him get in the shower before I moused my way over to the cracked door. Peeping Tom! Yes, truly I was, but he was just begging me to look. Or he would have shut it completely right? Right.

I peeked in and looked in the mirror that was reflecting him perfectly. Since the water was only luke warm, it wasn't making much of a steam. That would only make watching him in the dark that much harder. I watched as he started to lather up his body. He ran the soap over his muscled chest and abs. His entire body looked like a glistening master piece. He just looked silky and I wanted to touch sooo bad. His hair was dripping water down his face, eyes closed, and mouth open. I watched as the water continued to drizzle down his torso to his muscled thighs. His member was semi hard but big none the less. I kept watching until I heard the slam of a door. Derek's eyes popped open and stared at me. He quickly shut the water off and grabbed a towel. I was to frozen in place. He opened the door quickly to look down at me. His lips curled into a smile.

"Have fun watching me?" His voice laced with arousal. He turned quickly, grabbed an extra towel and threw it at me. "Here, wrap this around you. I don't need to kill the kid for getting a hard on again because he seen you naked." I wrapped the towel around me just in time to hear Stiles barge through the bedroom door and flick on the light.

* * *

><p>Please Review...Thank you.<p> 


	5. Frayed

**This chapter may not be the best but I felt it was needed. Thank you to all of my readers again. **

* * *

><p>Song: The Naked and Famous-Frayed<p>

I watched as Stiles jumped backwards and stumbled into the wall. I heard his heart start to race and the low mutter of a cuss word followed by "What…? What the hell are you two doing here? Better yet…._why_ are you guys wearing my towels? Do you know the hell I've been through? When I said go somewhere I didn't mean _my_ house. Wait, how the hell did you guys get in my room?" He pointed a finger at me and added "Do you know the mess in my jeep? Between the big blood spot in my back floor and the 'ugh' black nasty spew in my front floor. You owe me big time!"

Derek stepped in between the accusing finger and me. He grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and shoved him harder against the door. Stiles eyes widened as he looked Derek strait in the eyes. Derek started to threaten to rip his throat out if he said anything but Stiles interrupted. "What. Hey Dad Derek Hale is in my room. Bring your gun." Derek backed off and straitened out his shirt. Stiles returned the favor by striating out Derek's. Aww. Bromance. I stepped up to Stiles and gave him a hug. He was taken back but hugged me anyways. I looked over Stiles shoulder (like actually had to peek over his shoulder) to see Derek tense and his eyes start to glow.

I released Stiles and held him at arms length. "I'm sorry Stiles. Don't worry. I'll pay to have your car professionally cleaned. Thanks for everything." His mouth dropped open and he looked completely stunned. I cocked my head to one side and added "A thanks Maine, that would be great or at least Thanks would be awesome."

"Thanks" he muttered. Satisfied I walked back over to the bed, sat down, and crossed one leg over the other.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We stay here tonight. The po….." Stiles interrupted Derek

"Woo-woo-woo! You can't stay here. In my house. My room. Why don't you go to Scotts? His mom works the late shift at the hospital. Much easier too..."

"No." It was quick, simple, and to the point. I watched the flicker of the kids' emotions as they passed over his face. I picked up on annoyment, exhaustion, and funny enough, excitement.

"Why? Why can't you stay with Scott?"

"Because. Just because. Stop asking so many damn questions."

"Because of me." I intervened. "I'm a female werewolf, and I'm guessing that Scott is another male werewolf." I turned my gaze to Derek knowing that I had hit the nail on the head.

"Okay? So you're a female werewolf. What's the big deal?"

"Some might say I'm rare. Females typically don't hold the right genetics to support the werewolf genes. I'm rare." I gave a sigh at Stiles confused look and begun again. "I was born a werewolf. But not like Derek. _We're _different." I waited as he digested everything. My mind began to drift too the werewolf standing across from me. The towel still draped around those delicious hips, one hand keeping it safely tucked. My eyes roamed upwards following the tiny happy trail to his washboard abs. They flexed with each breath and shift in weight. I took in the light creamy color of his skin. He wasn't to white or to tan. Just right. I also took the time to notice the color of his nipples. They were a light tan color and tiny but seemed to fit his perfect physique. I hadn't realized that Stiles was talking to me until he stepped in between hunk and me. His eyes glinted from me to over his shoulder to stare at Derek.

"Sorry, what?"

"Ok, I get that you were shot by Kate, but why were you lying in the middle of the road?" I heard the annoyed growl of Derek but waved him off. It wasn't Stiles fault. He was just trying to understand what was happing.

"I was running…_away_….when I fell onto the black top. I didn't really know where I was going. I just wanted to get out of the woods." I gave him a slight smile and knew what his next question would be. So I just looked over to Derek who had moved to the bathroom. He was currently trying to wash his shirt in the sink. Stiles nodded slowly and sighed. Scrubbing a hand over his face he began to pace back and forth. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder trying to give him my most sorrowful look. Pushing some of my strength into him. He needed all the help he could get. The kid was trying to digest so much to quick. I sympathized. I remember when I had been told I was a creature of the night. Gahh! That was worse then 'The Talk.' I still remember my mom telling me I was going to sprout hair, a tail, and howl at the moon. Oh not to mention the monthly heat cycle. Two weeks out every month I was going to become the biggest bitch from hell and sprout way more hair! You have no idea how many raisers I go through each month. It's horrible.

My stomach began to rumble loudly and I was feeling weak. Stiles looked down at me and grinned widely. I began to wobble when he grabbed a hold of my arm and sat me back on the bed.

"Hold on. I'll go get you something to eat." He whipped around and I listened to frantic foot steps of Stiles running down the steps. I glanced back to the bathroom and watched as Derek rubbed a damp wash cloth over a muddy spot on his jeans. His shirt was hanging on the shower rod drying.

"So, we really aren't going back to your house? Why not go back to my hotel room?"

"Because it's safer here. Kate will nose around trying to find you. She knows you're not from around here so she'll check all the hotels. And the police will be watching my house more intently now. Staying in the sheriffs' house will give us protection and we'll be in plain sight. They'll never think to look for us here." He didn't look at me the whole time he talked. He just continued to scrub at dirt patches on his jeans. His voice held no hint of desire like it had before. I felt no emotions coming from him. He just seemed to shut his whole world off from me. I wanted so badly to feel the warmth of his feelings. Weather they were anger, sadness, or lust. I just wanted to feel something other than the cold I felt from him now.

Instead I felt a bubbly sensation start to build inside me. My mood became happy and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. I didn't know what the sudden change was until I heard it come in carrying with him three sandwiches, three cokes, and a big bag of chips. Mmmm. I could smell the turkey, ham, and Gouda cheese sandwich. My mouth started to water and my stomach growled louder. The huge smile on Stiles face just made me like him even more. Even through all the shit that happened today the kid was still a bundle of joy. He handed me a sandwich and coke, then sat on the floor to the side of me. I joined him appreciating the kids' warmth and kindness and broke into my sandwich. Taking a big bite I grabbed some chips and shoved them in my mouth too. I didn't really care what I looked like or the fact that Stiles was staring at me with wide eyes. Wow, everything I did seemed to amaze this kid. I swallowed it all with a chug of coke and repeated the process all over again.

"Wow, you really were hungry." Stiles commented as I shoveled the last bit of sandwich in my mouth. I grumbled an 'mmmhmm' around my obnoxious chewing and grabbed another big handful of chips. Derek wondered in wearing his now semi clean black jeans and sat down with us. I suddenly felt cold again and scooted closer to Stiles. Derek gave me a stern look and growled his disapproval but other wise started eating. A little more mannerly then me, but hey, it'd been what? A day and a half since my last meal. I hadn't really eaten anything since breakfast the previous morning. I quickly glanced around the room and heard the sound of something vibrating. Stiles dug around in his pocket for his phone before deciding to ignore it. I sneaked a peek to see the time. 2:00 am. Wow!

I smiled to myself thinking this was the first all nighters I'd pulled since the last late night show I arranged. Oh yea, I'm the head manager of a coffee house. You see, my best friend decided to open up a coffee house and she needed someone to help with arranging shows, specials, and any other thing that involved arranging. I use to arrange a lot of parties my freshmen year of college. Not bad for a 23 year old huh. I graduated from my two year college and I'm currently taking courses online to better the business. Either way, that's the whole reason I'm out here in California. This is my big chance to step up to Co-owner. I'm supposed to be out here scouting a good place to expand the business. Beacon Hills was a great place to start. There were a lot of high school kids, not to mention the Beacon Hills College that would create great business. I've also been checking out the local bands and I must say there are soooo many, and all perform different music. It was a great hot spot. Oh, and did I mention this was also suppose to be my vacation? Yea, great way to spend it huh.

"Hey, are alright?" Stiles shook my shoulder, I realized I had zoned out.

"Huh, oh yea. Tired." I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. I really was worn out and the pain in my side was beginning to nag at me again. My body felt heavy and my muscles ached something fierce. Stiles got up and carried the trash over to his desk and disappeared through his bedroom door. I glanced over to see Derek eyeing me. His eyes were those beautiful green again. His hair was already dry and messy. But it looked...good. He was still shirtless and seemed to glow. Ok. Shoot me! I know. Glow? I was starting to use a lot of really weird words that I never used. This mushy, girly, fairy tale shit was starting to freak me out. I never had those kinds of thoughts before. Damn this man.

Stiles reappeared carrying two sleeping bags with pillows in his arms. He threw Derek's down on the floor and started to unroll mine. Aww. He was so cute. In a nerdy way. Derek mumbled something about Stiles being in puppy love and grabbed his own sleeping bag, unraveling it and watching Stiles the whole time.

"There. Done. Let me know if you need anything else. Ok?" He smiled all bubbly and I just couldn't help but to get up and hug the kid. I whispered a tiny good night and climbed under the sleeping bag. My towel scrunched up as I slid under. Oh well. I'll just take it off when Stiles turns out the light. Derek laid to my left and Stiles bed to the right. I cuddled closer to the foot of his bed for back support as I rolled over to face my werewolf roomy, trying to take as much pressure off my side as possible. Stiles turned out the light and hustled back to his bed. I heard the thud of shoes hit the floor followed by the rustling of blankets. My vision readjusted to the darkness and I looked over to see Derek lying on top of his sleeping bag with one arm lying under his head. His gaze was on the ceiling and I knew he had something on his mind. His body relaxed and I watched his chest move up and down. The loud snoring erupted in the room from above me and I giggled to myself. This was going to be a long night. Derek let out an annoyed sigh and glanced over at me. I giggled again as another loud snore filtered through the air. So I got the case of the over tired late night giggles. You know you've had them. You know, when every one is supposed to be quiet but you just can't shut the fuck up? The more people get agitated and tell you be quiet you laugh harder? Yep, that's what I was feeling. Derek rolled over on his side, back facing me, and shoved the pillow over his head. That just made me laugh even more. My side felt like it was ripping open with each kiddy giggle but I just couldn't help it. In a flash I was on my back, two big hands pressing down on my shoulders. I looked up to see Derek perched above me, his mouth shaped to a frown, his eyes agitated. I smiled sheepishly as he lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to gag you." His lips pressed to the crevice of my neck and he licked lightly. 'With what' I wanted to ask but then his lips parted as he covered his mouth over my pulse point. I didn't feel the usual pinpoint that I had felt earlier, rather the soft tracing of his tongue sucking my neck. I rocked my hips upwards without thinking and he pulled back. A smirk gracing his handsome face. He knelt his head back down and traced his tongue around my jaw to my chin, where he gave it a light nip, and back to my ear. He nibbled on my ear lobe and my body was blazing.

"Go to sleep." He whispered before moving back to his bed. My nether region was wet with want and my head throbbed with confusion. I knew what had just happened but couldn't understand why. Another loud snore echoed the room but this time I didn't find it the least bit funny. Instead I closed my eyes and welcomed the sound. But under the obnoxious snoring I found peace listing to the steady beat of Derek's heart and his low breathing. Slowly I began to drift to sleep as the world began to fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Reviews! So ya know! Review more please. Thank you. :D<strong>


	6. Set Fire to the Rain

**Again another one of my iffy chapters. I was trying to write this with a lot of distractions. hmmhmm. Family! **

* * *

><p>Song: Set Fire to The Rain-Adele<p>

The darkness of the woods crept around me. The smell of fall filtered through my nose. I leaned up against the base of the old oak I was resting under. Slowly I stood on all fours and stretched, my two front paws above me, and my butt in the air. I stood back up and leaned forward, stretching my back legs. Shaking off the chill and dew that clung to my grey and white coat, I sucked in a deep breath only to catch a familiar scent. Musky male, woodsy pines with a hint of after shave. I ventured away from the safety and comfort of my tree, leaves crunching under my paws. I stuck my snout to the sky, locating the full moon. It's soft glow casting streams of light through the trees and to the floor of the woods. I stepped into one of the tiny shards and felt the instant strength it brought. My body tingled, my senses painfully acute, and my temperature rose. The heat spreading down my spine to my tail and down to my paws.

With my head still to the moon I howled loud and embracive. I listened as it echoed through the dense woods carrying far away. The slices of moonlight faded from the forest floor as the darkness swept once again around me. A few seconds later the moonlight reappeared casting a line through winding trees. Interesting. Never had I seen the moon do that before. I followed it curiously twining through trees, my nose following 'his' scent that seemed to be taking the same path. I knew I was in his woods, but I didn't recognize where.

As I continued to follow I heard the sound of running water and the scent became stronger. I picked up my pace only to still when I came to a clearing. I was stunned at the sight I was greeted with.

The moonlight opened up to expose a stream dividing the woods. The stream it's self as clear as the night sky. Beautiful colored leaves covered the ground around it and the trees themselves. An old beach wood had fallen over the stream to make a bridge. And on it crouched the most beautiful man. He wore black jeans, bare feet, and a black t-shirt. His jet black hair glistened in the moonlight. Pale skin casting a light glow. His claws dug into the old tree, his green eyes shined blue. I watched as he threw his head back to the sky and howled. He was answering my call from earlier.

I crept out of the tree line I had been hiding in and walked to the edge of the natural bridge. He spun slowly still crouched, to face me. His lips pulled back over his teeth into a smile filled with desire. I watched as he beckoned me with one finger. Carefully, I crept closer to him still weary. He stood to his full height and placed a hand on my head.

"Come to me." He whispered. I felt my hair start to shed off my body and bones contort back. He took his hand off my head and knelt down, staring me in the eyes. Grabbing my shoulders he brought me up with out breaking eye contact till I was standing. Closing the distance between us he meshed our bodies together, one hand tracing my face.

"Mine." His last word before capturing my mouth and melting my entire being. His tongue swept through my mouth exploring before finally returning back to my tongue sucking it deeper into his mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck mussing the back of his hair. His hands tracing down my sides and back.

"Derek." I pulled out of his kiss but he still didn't release me. "Derek I ca…" He pushed a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Look." I followed his gaze down to the stream and saw our reflections. But I saw more. I seen deeper into us. Our souls. I stared at the wolves within us. Some how they seemed connected. I felt the joy, the pain, and the completeness. I no longer sensed the emptiness that once coursed through us.

The reflection ended and a bright light followed by a loud obnoxious banging took its place. I no longer felt the protective embrace of Derek, but rather the sharp pain and tugging of my body upwards.

"Maine. Maine. Wake up. The sheriffs here." The gruff voice of Derek echoed in my ear.

"What….?" I asked still groggy from sleep. My eyes still hadn't focused. Somewhere behind me I heard the rapid footsteps of Stiles.

"Hold on Dad. I was just umm...getting dressed." Stiles shouted back.

"You better hurry up. You're going to be late for school son. It's already 6:15." Sheriff Stilinski yelled back through the closed door.

"I know! I know! Be down stairs in a minute!" Stiles answered back. "Derek is she ok?" he questioned in a hushed tone.

"Yea, just in a deep sleep." Derek whispered back. "Go distract your dad."

"Oh sure." Stiles grumbled before running out of his bed room and down stairs. I was finally coming too when Derek shook me one last time.

"Maine. Come to me." He commanded. My eyes widened and focused on the man above me. His eyes were those spring grass green and a five o'clock shadow graced his handsome face. I reached up and traced my hand down his jaw line. He smiled at me and added "Oh yea, your back."

He unzipped my sleeping bag to be greeted with, well what else then my nudity. His lust flooded me from head to toe as his eyes roamed over me. I watched as his eyes flickered blue then back green. Derek grabbed my hand quickly and dragged me up. With a blink he had his shirt over his head and putting it over mine. I was stuffing my arms in the holes when he threw a pair of grey sweat pants at me.

"Here. Wear these till I get you some cloths." Derek spat at me. As soon as I got them on he picked me up and slid through the window, landing lightly on his feet. Over the fence again and to the woods. He stopped when we made it far enough into the woods and sat me down. Confused, I stood there messing with a loose string on the bottom of his shirt.

"Why are you here?" I was thrown off by the question so I stuttered.

"Umm, well, I-I. I'm here for work if you must know."

"No. I mean why where you in my woods the other night?"

"Well, first off I didn't know they were 'yourrr' woods. Secondly, I wanted to go for a run to work off some stress. I didn't know that some bitch hunter was going to shoot me." I defended myself, not really knowing what he wanted from me. I watched as he paced back and forth before finally turning to me. I dared a break in my empathy walls just to see what had got him so agitated with me. I found a jumble of emotions being passed back and forth. Lust to agitation, sadness to anger. He was trying to sort through so many emotions at once and I knew immediately that he wasn't used to having so many emotions coursing through him that he couldn't control. The few times that I had seen the expressionless mask he wore so well in front of others he couldn't put on in front of me.

"Come on. We need to get moving." He started to pick me up but I waved him away.

"No. I'll walk. Promise to keep up." I said, thinking that time not touching me might do him some good. Besides, I had my own things to think about. Like what in the hell was that dream about? He eyed me suspiciously as I pushed pass him in the general direction we had come from. I wrapped my arms around my middle to keep my side from pulling too much, also it was still pretty damn chilly. I knew Derek was following close most likely to keep me from falling. The pain in my side shot through me every step and I briefly wondered if I was going to go back through that hell like last night. Had Derek got the bullet out? And was the poison out of my bloodstream now? Oh, and what the fuck was the shit in that bullet? I had so many questions running through my head but didn't dare speak.

My mind tracked back to the dream. It was weird. Never had I had such a vivid dream. One about a man I barley knew at that! I couldn't shake the image in the water. The feeling of connection. My wolf pressed at me from inside. Its own feelings bubbling over into me. I knew what it was hinting at, but I wouldn't allow myself to feel that way. Not now.

I tried to distract myself. My thoughts turning towards Stiles. He was such a joy to be around. Quirky, more than likely ADHD positive and the never ending adder all hype. Even when his life was being threatened he still found a way to be positive. I wondered how on earth Derek hadn't killed him by now and what he thought of his friend Scott being a werewolf. He clearly didn't think too much of weres by the statement last night. I was really starting to miss his quirkiness. I heard a growl from behind me and stopped to face Derek.

"What are you….?"

"Stop!" he shouted at me.

"Stop. Stop what? In case you haven't noticed I'm not walking anymore."

"No! Stop with the feelings! Stop pushing them at me!"

"What? But Derek, I'm not. At least I don't think so.?"

"Gahh. You're thinking of Stiles! Stop!"

"Wait….How did you?"

"I can feel the same quirky bull shit coming from you that Stiles does! And the rest of your conflicting emotions! Ahh!" He clutched his head and stumbled back against a tree. Bending over resting his elbows on his knees he closed his hands tighter over his head. I rushed over to him quickly placing a hand on his shoulder. I kneeled in front of him trying to see his face.

"Derek, look at me." Much to my amazement he actually listened to me. He lifted his eyes trying to meet mine and I saw the agony in them. I didn't know what to do except try to close off all my emotions from him. Slowly I saw the pain start to abandon him as I closed more of myself off. He slid down the tree and sat on the ground. He was breathing heavy and his heart raced. I cupped one of his hands in my own. "Derek, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know that I was pushing my emotions at you." He nodded slowly one hand rubbing his forehead. I started to stand but was pulled back down. His hand clasping mine, refusing to release it. He dragged me between his knees and into his embrace. He kissed me lightly, no tongue (damn it), and pulled back.

Staring me in the eyes he said "Don't think about Stiles anymore." I nodded slowly and he pulled me back up. Picking me up again we walked back to…? Well, tell you the truth. I have no fricken clue where we were going. If we couldn't go back to his house, or to the hotel, and we just got kicked out of Stiles, whoops, I mean you know who's house. Then where were we going?

* * *

><p><strong>As Always! Review! Review! Review!<strong>


	7. Tear You Apart

**I apologize for the late update. I've been fighting yet another round of sickness. Damn Cold! This chapter's a little longer but I hope you like it. Thank you to my reviewers, you've been great. Even though I've only had 6. So REVIEW damn it! Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Song: Tear you apart-She want's Revenge &amp; Helena Beat-Foster the People<p>

We crouched down in the tree line surrounding the old burnt down house. A cop car sat in front. We watched as one of the officers walked through the rubble, listening as he kicked something out of his way. A growl erupting from Derek's throat. I reached a hand over and placed it on his shoulder. Without looking at me he settled back down behind our current hiding spot, an old oak with a huge trunk that easily hid two people. A flash from my dream sparkled into my mind but I kicked it back out as soon as it did. He had told me we were coming back here to get some cloths and cash. I wanted to sneak a peek at his emotions again but didn't want to risk the chance of unknowingly pushing mine to him. So I sat there, quit, and licking my lips as I inspected his current state.

Still shirtless he was in a crouched position. (Score 3 for dream becoming reality.) Though he didn't spin slowly and seductively wagging a finger at me to come to him. But still, close enough! Any who, back to my observations. His stomach was crunched up, the muscles in his back strained and tightened. And Oh GOD! Those biceps flexed from the strain on them. I also noted something I hadn't realized before. He had a pretty good sized tattoo on his back between his shoulder blades. It was black; the symbol had three separate swirls to it. I've seen it before, but I'm not sure where. I could almost put my finger on it!

Derek spun around to stare at me. His green eyes held a warning in them. That, 'I know what your thinking and what your feeling, but don't even try to or I'm going to kill you' look. Ha! He put me in my place! Don't get me wrong. I'm not a sissy werewolf by any means. I've fought more than my fair share of battles for dominance over other female wolves twice my size. I was small for a werewolf. Only 5'5" and not much bigger as a wolf. I won most and the others were called a draw. But seeing that my side was still in agonizing pain, I figured it was best to just let him throw his weight around a little. Giving into my defeat I plopped back onto my ass and leaned against the tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the slightest smirk cross his face. He continued to watch the officers and I played with a twig bored shitless. My mind traced back to last night with…Oh…What's that Bitches Face? Bitch! Yep, that was defiantly her name. She really didn't seem like Derek's type. I mean she was old, bitchy, had the face of a man, bitchy, great shoes, bitchy, and OH YEA! She was a _werewolf_ hunter. And also, a BITCH! I wondered how Derek escaped the fire. I'm assuming that's how his family died. What his family was like? Was he always so shut down and cold? Or just after the incident?

Deciding that I was freezing my ass off not to mention that my butt was saturated from sitting on the ground I crouched forward on all fours. Derek whipping his head around quickly to see what I was up to. I ignored his death glare and crept to the next tree working my way to the back of his house. 'This would be so much easier if I could shift right now' I complained to myself, but the tugging in my side kept me grounded. I was a good 20 ft from Derek now who was staring at me wide eyed. The officer who had been in the house now stood on the front porch while the other sat in the cruiser. I heard Derek howl loudly which drew their attention. Both cops crept closer to the woods. I took the opportunity and made a mad dash to Derek's house. I leapt up and over the rubble and landed firmly on creaky floor. Quickly, I worked my way through the old house and up the steps. I heard the yelling of cop one, "HEY! YOU! Come back here!" Oh shit. They spotted him! I listened closer and heard the footsteps grow further and further away.

"Hurry up!" Derek's voice came from behind me. I jumped and squealed loudly!

"Dick." I spat at him. He ignored me and went into the bedroom that had once been my E.R. I stood in the doorway not really sure what to do when several pairs of clothing came flying at my head. I managed to catch the pants but the shirt landed on my head.

"Change quickly. You're muddy again." He ordered with a snarl. Like my 'muddiness' was an offence.

"Fine! Turn your head." I spat back.

"Why? I've seen you naked before." And do you know he had the nerve to look all innocent! He gave me that look like I had just beaten the puppy b/c he was excited to see me and jumped on me.

"I don't care. Turn your head." I placed one hand on my hip defiantly. He rolled his eyes but turned back to packing his bag. I turned my back to him too and began to strip my cloths. Starting with my shirt followed by my pants. He had thrown me a pair of athletic work out pants with a white stripe down the side and a white t-shirt. I pulled up the pants first feeling his eyes on me. I then pulled the t-shirt over my head. Grabbing the cloths from the floor I turned quickly and chucked them at his head. He caught them easily and stuffed them in the bag too. The air hit my bare arms and I shivered. I felt my nipples tighten from the frigid air and Derek's gaze drawn to my chest. He pulled out a black zip up athletic jacket and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and put that on too.

Walking over to the closet I started pulling things off hangers and shoving them into the duffel bag. Since it seemed like I was going butch by all the boy cloths I'd been wearing I wanted as many options as possible. Derek hustled to the bathroom only to come back out with a handful of things. Tooth brushes, brush, hair gel, and numerous other things. He looked down at my bare feet and hurried to another room. Much to my surprise he came back with a pair of tan flats. He dropped them at my feet and I slipped them on. I looked at him quizzically and he just shrugged. I'd ask about it later. He had his wallet in his back pocket already and I didn't see much else to take. Unless the bedroll was also going.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Without answering me he heaved the duffel bag over one shoulder and grabbed my hand with his free one, dragging me down the stairs the whole way.

Derek stopped quickly and changed directions. I caught the scent of a greasy cheeseburger mixed with to high cholesterol and nasty sweat.

"Stop!" yelled the out of shape cop. His name tag read 'Officer Sheeth'. Oh LORD! I'd hate to have that name. Spelled differently but pronounced the same. I was practically bursting at the seam to make some snide remark. But the ever growing clamp on my hand told me otherwise. Derek went to spin around and head the opposite direction when officer two joined the party.

"Stop Hale!" ordered…I was trying to peak around Derek's shoulder...'Officer O'Brien.' Feww. I thought it'd be dick or seamen or something. Ok Ok. I was kinda hoping for that because really…how funny would that be? I heard the deep rumble in start in Derek's chest and knew a growl was to follow. So I pinched his ass which startled him and he quickly gained control again.

"Where do you think your going Hale? You're a wanted man." Sheeth asked smugly. Oh how I wanted to retort to that. 'Umm excuse me, but I was wondering, can you even find your sheath you ass hole?' But I didn't. Not nice right? But really, my patients were wearing thin and I was hungry. Excuse: I said it out of hunger and exhaustion. I pulled free of Derek's death grip and wondered around him to Officer O'Brien whose gun barrel was pointing at me rudely right between the eyes.

"Stop. Stand still." He ordered. I ignored him keeping my eyes locked with his. He wasn't bad looking. Late 30's, grey hair sprinkled through his longer dark brown. He was slightly over weight but for the most part pretty fit. His eyes were brown like mud and laugh lines settled at the corners of his eyes. He was good looking. I put my hands up in surrender but continued pressing forward. His gun dropping with each step I took. I summoned my wolf's pheromones to the surface and pushed them at him. Yes, I know. Weird right? Why would a human be attracted to a wolf's scent? Well because…..just because. All I know is that no man could find it irresistible. I heard the heavy thump of the duffel bag hit the floor and I knew Derek could sense my pheromones as well. Oh, he would really hate me after this.

The officer dropped his gun, arms limp, and body slumped, but was sporting a major hard on. I giggled knowing that the two men behind me would soon be sporting one as well. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Forget you ever saw us and go back to your car." He listened, mind to filled with lust to comprehend, and stumbled out the house. His buddy screaming the whole time. "Where are you going O'Brien? Get you're a…" I turned quickly to him pushing the rest of my pheromones at him. He fell a little quicker under my spell then the other. I repeated and sent him on his way as well.

Turning back to Derek who was staring at the floor and holding his bag in front of his crotch I whispered 'Let's go'. I headed out the front door and down the steps. Horny werewolf on my heels the whole way. I had no clue where we going but just decided to head down his long dirt drive. We walked in silence for most of the way until I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped in the middle of the road and turned to face Derek.

"They said you're a wanted man." It was a statement not a question. He ignored me, rolling his eyes, and began to walk again. I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

"Why Derek?"

"None of your damn business." He snarled.

"Yea…It is. If you're dragging me around, refusing to let me go back to my hotel, or stay alone then I need to know what I'm dealing with." I reasoned.

He dropped the bag and stepped closer, his face inches away from mine. "I saved your ass twice now, given you the cloths off of my back, and allowed you to live." His eyes were angry. The last part meant to be a threat.

"Save your threats for someone who it'll really scare. You won't hurt me and I know it."

"Oh yea. Try me." He bared his teeth and lowered his face closer to mine. Two could play this game. I peeled my lips back over my elongating canines. I could feel my mouth growing fuller as more teeth protruded and sharpened. I looked him in the eye and seen the reflection of my own. They weren't glowing ice blue, but instead looked like the moon was my iris. Pretty neat if I say so myself. Kind of like you could see my animal soul. He growled loudly and I couldn't help the tingle that ran up my spine. Goose bumps covering my arms. Our little spat was interrupted when I heard the sound of a fast approaching car. He stepped away from me and we shifted back quickly. I looked back to him giving him my best 'Your not getting out of this' look. I started to creep off the road but was stopped when Derek pulled me back. I watched as a black Camaro skidded to a stop a few feet from us. A dark curly haired kid in the driver's seat. He had tan skin, deep brown eyes, and amazingly fit for someone his age. Stiles sat in the passenger. What was once his bad mood became instantly quirky again when he seen me. I smiled at him and Derek gave Stiles a warning growl. I smelled light cologne mixed with a strong musky scent. I recognized the driver as the other wolf Stiles had recommended we stay with. He stepped out of the car and looked me over. His nostrils flared, eyes gold, and stance became wider. He began to move towards us but Derek stepped in between.

"Get in the back seat with Stiles pup." Derek demanded. Scott hesitated before giving in and climbing in the backseat with Stiles. I went over to the passenger side and slid in. Stiles instantly making me smile by his emotions.

"You guys can't stay with me again tonight. That was way to close with my dad this morning." Stiles stated, leaning up in between the seats resting an elbow on each. Scott sat in the back, arms crossed over his chest, staring out the window. Just to piss Derek off I slid around in my seat, side pulling in pain, but I ignored it. I pushed Stiles in the head back into the backseat and extended my hand towards the young wolf.

"Hi. I'm Maine." Scott looked at me for the first time and reluctantly shook my hand.

"Scott." He said. His eyes flickered towards Derek and I winked at Stiles.

"Enough. Maine turn around." He ordered. I ignored him and went back to chatting with Scott.

"So, you're a werewolf too. We're you born or made?" I asked.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"He's made." Derek answered for him.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said flatly.

"So. You were bit. Do you like being a werewolf?"

He looked over to Stiles who just shrugged his shoulders and then back to me. "No. It's screwed my life up." He looked lost and lonely. I felt his envy for his friend, the same as I felt from Stiles for Scott. Poor kids. They always thought the grass was greener on the other side. I gave him my most lungful look and shook my head.

"You've only just begun. It's not without its perks right. I mean I don't know much about your breed of wolf but for mine, it's definitely got its perks." I added with smile.

"Hell yea it does. He used to suck at lacrosse but when he got bite he got bumped up to first line." Stiles added enthusiastically, ignoring Scott's scowls he added, "And now he's got a girlfriend. Allison Argent. Oh yea, her aunt is the one you met last night. Kate. Ha! Ironic! He's a werewolf dating a girl from a werewolf hunting family." Scott punched him in the arm and Stiles yelped. "Dude, really?"

"Stiles shut up!" Scott spat at him. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and just shook it off.

We pulled up to a house behind Stiles jeep and I got out, letting the boys crawl out from the back. I assumed it was Scott's house. Giving Stiles a quick hug and Scott a smile I hopped back in the car with sour wolf.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked as we backed out of the drive.

"Somewhere safe." I watched his hands grip the wheel tighter. I thought I heard the brief squeal as he choked the life out of it. Well so much for small talk. Instead I reached over and flicked on the radio. A She Wants Revenge song came on and I started singing along. I didn't give a shit who heard. It was the first time in days since I heard music.

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
>At the right place and right time, maybe tonight<br>In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
>Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind<em>

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her  
>Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped<br>but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
>when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright<em>

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
>And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak<br>escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
>Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days<em>

It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
>It's just like all the others it'll go away<br>Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
>You pray it all away but it continues to grow<p>

I want to hold you close  
>Skin pressed against me tight<br>Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
>So lovely, it feels so right<p>

I want to hold you close  
>Soft breath, beating heart<br>As I whisper in your ear  
>I want to fucking tear you apart.<p>

I hadn't noticed that we had come to a stop since I was busy singing my heart out. Derek stared at me with a huge grin on his face. I gotta tell ya, it was really cute too. I stopped and stared at him and asked "What?"

"You. You know She Wants Revenge?"

"Uhh, yea. Who don't?" I played it off. To my surprise he started laughing. Like legit laugh his ass off.

"Damn…..You may not….be as…..bad as I…..thought." He managed between breaths. His laugh deep and throaty. The smile on his face worth a thousand words. I smiled and started laughing with him. We continued to laugh for a few moments before finally pulling ourselves together. "Come on. Lets eat." He said a smile still on his face.

"Yea. I could eat the ass out of a Billy goat right now." This earned me yet another round of laughter as he got of the car and ran around to my side. Opening the door for me and giving me his hand. Wow. He could be a real gentlemen. Locking the car behind us he slid an arm around my hip, smile still on his face, and led us into the Dine In.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW...PRETTY PLEASE! :D<strong>


	8. Pumped Up Kicks

**I was supper excited to write this chapter. Don't ask me why, I have no clue, but just couldn't wait to get it out. I would like to give thanks to Andraya TheLat for her encouraging reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me! Keep it up! As always, REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Song: Pumped Up Kicks-Foster the People<p>

I felt the slow creep of a blush begin to tint my cheeks when we entered through the front door to the Dine In. Derek's hand still rested on my hip while we waited on the hostess to seat us. His touch sending tingling sensations up and down my spine and making my sweet spot aching with need again. I never expected for him to show any sort of public display of affection towards me. Well at least not in the day I've known him.

Trying to distract my attention from dirty thoughts or reading to much into a little gesture I looked around the Dine In. It was split into two different sections. One side was a restaurant while the other served as gas station. The diner side had an old country feel with wood paneling half way up the wall where it merged into creamy white. Four huge windows lined the longest wall to my left and two more faced the front parking lot. The far back wall was laid with large gray stone to form a foe fireplace with a dark wood mantle. Above the mantle sat an old black and white photo of a train station. Beside the fire place a door led into the kitchen. About 20 white metal tables sat in the middle of the room while booths that sat four outlined the entire space. People lightly sprinkled through the diner.

I got a brief look into the gas station side that looked a lot more modernized than the diner. Finally the hostess came bouncing our way. She had curly deep red hair. (The kind you get from a bottle.) Her eyes were green but not as pretty as Derek's. She was slim and wore a yellow t-shirt with a smiley face and black jeans. She couldn't be no more then 17.

"Hi. How many today?" She asked with a huge smile and twinkle in her eye. She really must love her job. I picked up on her genuine bubblieness.

"Two." Derek replied with a smile. Wow, every one was just really happy all of a sudden. I thought I might explode from all the cheer that was knocking at my empathy walls.

"Great. Follow me." She replied. We weaved our way through tables and were seated in a booth by one of the huge windows. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment." She turned and bounced her way back to the front. Derek handed me a menu and I couldn't wait to order. My stomach growled at each picture and the smell of food flooding the entire place didn't help much either.

"Hey, is it still breakfast?" I asked. Really I had no clue what time it was. I looked around but didn't see a clock anywhere and since I was rudely awakened at the crack of dawn with slim to none sleep, I had no since of time. For all I knew it could be 5:00 pm. I had a really sucky sense of time.

"Yep. It's only 9:30." He answered without looking up from his menu. Wow! Really? And I've already had a full day. I heard the loud growl of Derek's own stomach echo in my ears and laughed, knowing he was just as hungry as me.

"Hello. My name is Emily and I'll be your server today. Is there anything I start you off with? We have our home made omelets, bacon, and coffee on special today."

"O! O! I'll take a coffee! No cream!" I said over excited. She was a little taken aback but other wise wrote it down. She was probably around 30, dark hair, big brown eyes, and plump.

"Any thing else?" she asked eyeing me.

"Oh gosh! Where to start?" I glanced over my menu to see Derek still eyeing his, one hand making the 'shoe' motion encouraging me to go ahead and order whatever. "I'll have the triple stack pancakes, no butter, two pieces of sausage, the omelet special, and an order of biscuits and gravy." I ordered with a smile. "Oh, and ahh, can you add two pieces of toast to that too?" She looked at me, eyes wide, and jaw slightly open.

"Sure thing honey. But are you sure you can eat that much?" She asked in disbelief. I couldn't get mad at her, hell it happened to me all the time. You should see when I go to a steak house!

I smiled bigger and swung my feet like a little kid while answering with a big "OH YEA!"

She turned to Derek who had finally laid his menu down. "And for you?"

"I'll have the same. But make mine four pancakes and add a bowl of oatmeal." He said with a slight grin. I eyed him, same retard smile on my face and barley contained myself from bouncing up and down in my seat. She looked at us in disbelief and started back to the kitchen.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing. I'm just admiring you." I said cheerfully. His eyebrows furrowed and a grin formed.

"And what exactly are you admiring about me?" His voice laced with lust and humor.

"I don't know. I've never really ate with anyone before that's ever ate as much as me. I kinda figured you'd order light." I said sheepishly. His grin turned into a closed mouth smile.

"And why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Your like really fit and in shape. I just thought you'd be kind of phinigy." I replied. He let out a low chuckle and leaned back against the booth, throwing one arm over the back.

"Hahaha. I could eat the entire cow by myself if you let me. Besides, I work it off." He said still smiling at me.

"Ohh. I always feel weird when I go out and eat with other people. Most of the time I just cook at home." The blush creeping back.

"Don't. I like a woman who can eat and enjoy her food." He said encouragingly.

"Oh dear lord! Don't take me to a steak house then. I'll eat you out of house and home." I got another chuckle from him. "Oh, speaking of, I can help with money. Well, that is when you take me back to get my money. I hate that your paying for me."

"Isn't that what the man is supposed to do?" He asked quizzically.

"Well..yea. On a date. But this isn't a date. Right?"

He stared at me for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. I was about to drill him on it too when the waitress arrived with our coffee.

"Here you go. Your food a be out in a minute." She said. I heard the brief mumble as she walked away, 'more like 20.' I smiled to myself and seen Derek doing the same, knowing he heard as well. I reached over and grabbed four packs of sugar to add to my coffee. We sat there in silence for a while just staring at each other, sipping coffee, and pretending to eavesdrop on the people around us. I looked out the window to the woods across the road. I briefly caught the movement of something in the tree line. It was pretty good size and brown. I focused my attention in the one spot only to see the same thing crouching down. I couldn't see what exactly it was. It was to well hide but I got the funny feeling that something was watching us. The hair on the back of my neck set on end. A semi passed in front of my vision and when it left the thing was gone.

"Maine?" Derek asked, seriousness back in his tone.

"Huh?" I snapped my eyes back to the man sitting across from me. His face back to stone man but he couldn't hide the concern in his tone.

"What is it? What are you staring at?" He reached out and grasped my hand. My gaze wondering back to the woods searching for any kind of movement. He squeezed lightly forcing me to answer.

"I-I don't know. Probably nothing. Actually I'm pretty sure I was just daydreaming." I lied, praying that it was close enough to the truth that my heart wouldn't give me away. I grabbed my cup of coffee and took a big sip, pulling my hand from Derek's.

He rotated to look out the window, finding nothing, and settled back into his seat. His eyes never leaving me. Once again, his face holding no emotion. Our food came and I felt the renewed joy. I watched as our waitress begun to set the plates of food down in front of us and my mouth watered at the sight and smell.

"There. Now can I get you two anything else?"

"Two more coffees." Derek replied sourly. I watched as the waitress shuffled away before digging in. I shoveled huge bites of food into my mouth, tasting a little bit of everything. Derek not far behind in his assault. I mumbled a 'thank you' around my chewing when she returned with coffee and just decided to take the whole pot from her. I felt her getting more and more aggravated but really didn't give a shit. After about 10 minutes of power eating we slowed down to a more reasonable speed actually tasting the food. I glanced around to meet several sets of eyes staring at us in disgust, a few turning their heads threatening to chuck.

"Derek?" I whispered his name while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Mmm Hmm?" He grumbled back gnawing on his omelet.

"You said Scott was bit right?" He looked up at me from his food and nodded. "Who bit him?" I asked cautiously.

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee before answering, "Another werewolf. We don't know who." He waited for me to ask another question before crumbling a biscuit in his gravy and returning to eating.

"So you didn't bite him?" I asked knowingly. If he did, Scott would have some of Derek's smell to him. Derek shook his no and continued to eat. "Do you think I'll be able to get a cell phone or at least an internet connection? I really need to get in touch with my boss." He lifted his head and looked at me. Amusement ghosted his eyes.

"I have a question for you? How did we go from talking werewolf to your worry about your job?"

I laughed lightly before answering, "Well, I was drinking my coffee, which reminded me of my job, which reminded me of my original reason for being here in the first place." I watched as hurt flittered through his eyes before returning back to stone. I couldn't help the little niggling feeling that he was hoping for a different reason of why I was here.

"There'll be internet service where we're heading. You can use the computers there." He answered. I knew he was done talking and trying to other wise would be pointless. We finished the rest of our meal in silence. After Derek paid for our meal I told him I wanted to go to the other side and get a few things before we left. He didn't wrap an arm around my hip like he did before but instead ushered me to the other side. It was brighter and I felt like I had finally stepped back into the 21st century. I looped around to their small clothing isle and found a bikini rack. I needed a pair of under ware and a bra, but this was going to have to do. I chose a black pair with little gold C's in the middle of the top and bottom for California. Derek leaned up against the soda fountain watching as I picked through the selections.

Just to try to pull him out of his sour wolf mood I held up a red one to my front and gave him my best sexy stare. I waggled my eyebrows and asked, "What do you think? Red or Black? Ohh, maybe white?" His eyes lit up with lust and a grin tugged at his lips. He pushed himself away from the soda machine and came over to me. He molded my body to his and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Depends. Are you going to model them for me?" I heard the low rumble of a growl form in his chest and felt the warm breath in my ear. His hand traced my lower back before settling on my ass. The other rested on my hip.

I licked my lips trying to come up with a witty remark but only got a whine instead. He snickered low in my ear and nipped at my jaw before pulling away. I looked up at him, one hand splayed flat on his chest above his heart. I felt the quickened beat and knew he was fighting control. The scent of arousal clung heavily to the air around us.

"Get all three." He insisted.

I shoved the cloths at his chest and excused myself to the bathroom. I glanced at the cashier whose eyes were wide. I didn't know why or have time to worry and rushed to the ladies room. When I finally reached safety I locked the door behind me and bent over the sink. My breath short and ragged. I felt the stinging pain in my eyes as they turned ice blue. I gripped the sink tighter threatening to bust porcelain. Turning the water on cold I splashed some on my face, over my arms, and down my neck. I finally calmed down enough and felt the gradual transition back from the edge of disaster. When I looked in the mirror I was horrified by what I saw. My hair was wavy and slightly frizzy. I had no make up on, my skin was pale. I looked like twenty miles of death row. If that makes any sense. I decided to go pee before heading back out. I had no clue how long we would be on the road so better safe then sorry.

I rushed back out into the store where Derek was waiting for me patiently getting ready to pay. "Not yet!" I said throwing my hand up. I wound my way through the isles before reaching the make up section. I grabbed some black eyeliner, mascara, foundation, a hair brush, razors, and deodorant along with a shampoo/conditioner combo and hair spray to fight frizz. I walked over to the counter and spilled the contents of my arms out. Derek eyed me with a grin.

"Anything else? Maybe some bath beads and perfume?" He asked smugly.

"Hey! If you want any, I'm at least going to look good!" I threatened poking a finger at his chest. He smiled and the cashier nervously started to check out. Sheesh, what was her problem. Never seen PDA before! I looked down and found a milky way calling my name. I grabbed it quickly and threw it onto the pile as well. "I'll pay you back." I said piercing my lips together.

"$36.95" The cashier said with a shaky voice. I was getting ready to ask WTF her problem was but got interrupted by Derek.

"Damn you're expensive." He teased. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bags. I left Derek to pay and headed to the car. I waited patiently pulling my hair back putting it in a loose side braid tying a knot in the end of my hair to hold it in place. I checked myself in the car window and caught a whiff of something odd. It was a strong musky male scent, enough to make me choke. I looked all over to see where the smell was coming from but it seemed to be everywhere. The car door unlocked and Derek came out in a rush.

He was about to get in the car when I asked him, "Do you smell that?"

"What?" He asked

"I don't know. It stinks. Bad!" I replied crinkling my nose.

"No. All I smell is food and you." I was about to protest when he added, "Your arousal." I clamped my mouth shut, blushed, and hustled to get into the car. We pulled out of The Diner and began our track to who the fuck knew where? I glanced out the window to the woods again but found nothing. What the hell? Something was off.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Jilted Lovers

**I wrote this chapter intending on going a whole different direction then it did. But I'm happy with the way this one turned out. I may do an alternative chapter but haven't really decided yet. Ahh yes! One more thing. I'm considering doing a threesome in a later chapter. Well not really a threesome, more like Derek and Maine get it on while Stiles gets a show? I'm not sure yet, and may do it in another story. But ya think of the idea? Let me by PM me! If I get at least 10 yeses, then I'll work it in. **

* * *

><p>Song: Jilted Lovers-The Naked and Famous<p>

I watched tree line after tree line pass us by as we made our way down winding roads. The funny feeling in my stomach not easing up. I looked over at Derek who was staring strait ahead, no nonsense look on his face. It fascinated me how his moods changed and how easy it was to wear a blank look. I felt the distant feeling I was so used to feeling from him. But there was another emotion within the distance. It wasn't lust (though not far from it), or even anger. I couldn't really place it. It was twisting in my stomach this strange emotion. My body was tingling like when he touches me and my heart felt heavy with it. The wolf inside me even confused. I tried digging deep, grasping at my wolf to get a sense of its feelings. But for the first time, it didn't hold the answer. I was alone with this foreign emotion. I pulled my attention back to the passing view.

I started feeling off. My body became clammy, my forehead burned, and I started feeling queasy. I rolled the window down trying to get some fresh air, shaking as the cold hit me.

"Maine? Maine?" I heard Derek's concerned voice echoing in the distance. I leaned my head out the window like a dog, (haha! You know what I mean!) breathing in deep. Blackness crept around me once more. I felt Derek's hand on my shoulder, pulling me towards him and out of the wind.

"D-erek? D-don't wo-rrrr-y." I wheezed out in between consciousness. I felt his embracive hand grab mine. Squeezing tightly and tracing his thumb in a circle on the back of my hand.

"Maine, hang in there. We're almost there. You hear me? Stay with me." Derek's voice was soothing. There was no harshness. And I no longer felt the cold or the distance from him. Instead, I felt warmth, and at peace. I lolled my head to the left trying to see him. I wanted to see his face but couldn't force my eyes open. I tried to give him a small smile letting him know I heard him. I felt the grip on my hand tighten more, threatening to break bone, but I couldn't force myself to wince.

"Maine, stay with me. You're going to be ok. Come to me." He pleaded in a soft soothing voice. I wanted to go to him like I had before. I was trying to figure out why I was feeling this way. What happened? I remember thinking about Derek's feelings, combined with an un-known emotion. I felt myself starting to slide, my head hitting something hard. "Maine? Maine?" That was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I felt the soft grass at my back. The air was warm with a gentle breeze. I heard the sound of crickets chirping and the smell of honeysuckle wafting heavily in the air. I opened my eyes to see the stars staring back at me. The full moon bathing me in its soft glow. I sat up and discovered I was back in Beacon Hills. Only there where no trees around me on the hill top. The bitterness of fall gone. I looked down to the bottom of the hill and found a lake. Lighting bugs filled the fields below me and sifted through the air around me. It was gorgeous. I stood up and looked down. I was wearing a white dress that looked like sheers blowing in the wind. The grass tickling my bare feet and I had a funny feeling that my eyes held that same odd glow from my fight with Derek earlier today. I focused my attention on the lake and its beauty below me. The water so clear it reflected the night sky perfectly. It called to me, beckoned me to bathe within its beauty.<p>

I ran down the hill to the edge. Placing a foot in the water testing. It felt warm and invigorating. I stripped the dress off and tossed it behind me, entering the water slowly. The water seemed cleansing as I waded further out. I stopped when it reached below my breasts, water lapping up at my nipples with each ripple. I leaned my head back dipping it in the water before coming back up. I opened my eyes to see the moon and stars with all their magnificence and for the first time my wolf didn't press to get out. It sat back and watched as the stars twinkled. I heard the howl of a wolf close by, knowing exactly who it was. I looked behind me to the shore to see Derek standing there naked. His body was pale but seemed to be casting the light glow I found in my dream. My eyes trailed down his chest to his delicious abs, and down to his erect cock that slapped his lower belly. Black hair sprinkled lightly around his package but was carefully manscaped.

I felt a fire rip through my belly. My wolf pressing at the surface again. I leaned my head back and answered his howl. I watched as he traipsed into the water and sighed at the lose of sight of his wonderful member. He reached me in seconds wrapping an arm around my back while the other cupped my face.

"Mine." He whispered, lips ghosting mine. He kissed me slowly, agonizing. It was different from others we've shared. This was tender and longing. He broke away and looked me in the eyes. I looked in his eyes and saw the same odd glow. I saw his wolf, his soul. The wolf in him spoke "Mate." All of his emotions flooded me. I felt his want, his hurt, desire, anger, and under it all, his love. The wolf's love. Derek's love. "Mine. Mate." He repeated.

"Yes." I whispered back before fierce lips where on mine. Both hands cupped me tighter to him. Grasping me by my ass he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt the soft grass at my back again as he laid on top of me. His erection pressing against my entrance. I was nervous since I was still virgin. He must have sensed my hesitation.

"I'll take care of you." He whispered in my ear before nipping at my neck. I felt a finger dip inside of me and I gasped out of pleasure. Another followed and he scissored me while his thumb massaged my clit. I started grinding my hips and little pants escaped my mouth. An ache pooled in my belly as an orgasm threatened. I was on the edge when Derek pulled out, placing his cock at my entrance again. He looked me in the eye before I nodded my okay. I wanted him, needed him, and I couldn't wait much longer. He kissed me before moving to my pulse point and nipping as he slid inside me slowly. The sensation overwhelming. He felt so big, so tight. I let out a little gasp when he broke through my wall sliding himself the rest of the way in. He thrust slowly letting me get used to the feel before I couldn't take anymore. I wanted more. Wrapping my legs tighter around his waist I urged him faster. His thrusts became quicker and my breaths became shorter. He dipped his head and nipped my nipple, my nails digging into his back which made him thrust harder. I wrapped my fingers in his hair pulling him back up to my mouth, I wanted to taste him. He placed one hand under my hips lifting them and I thrashed my head back. He hit a bundle of nerves and concentrated on hitting it with each thrust. I arched my back my orgasm washing over me. Derek continued to thrust as I rode out my orgasm. He pumped his hips one last time before going over the edge. I watched as he threw his head back and let out a howl. He fell on top of me, his head buried in the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair twisting it around my fingers. I felt his tongue licking my neck as he nuzzled closer.

* * *

><p>"Maine! Maine! Wake up. Please wake up!" I heard the sound of Derek's pleading voice.<p>

"Uhhhh." I managed. My body felt weak and spent. I ached something terrible.

"Maine? Oh god Maine! You scared me." I heard the rapid heart beat and smelled his fear. I forced my eyes open but my vision was blurred. I seen the outline of Derek poised above me.

"Derek?" I asked reaching my hand out to touch his face.

"Maine." He said relieved as he gathered me up his arms. I felt the hard press of his chest against my cheek while his solid arms wrapped me tight. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as my vision finally straitened out. I don't know why I was crying. I just couldn't stop it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Derek, don't let me go." I mumbled into his chest. I felt the press of his cheek on top of my head.

"I'll take care of you." He whispered. I just sobbed harder. Why where these dreams happening? And why did his words always match them? It was bothering me. I felt Derek pick me up and tote me over to a bed where he sat against the head board with me in his lap. I snuggled closer as he stroked my hair. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here." He soothed.

I nuzzled my nose against his neck, flicking my tongue out I licked his neck in thanks. But the taste of his skin was so good. It was salty and sweet. I continued to lick his neck and nip. I nipped at his earlobe, and licked at his jaw. He didn't back away or even growl, instead took my lavishing. I licked the other side of his neck repeating what I did on the other side. I kissed his cheeks and forehead before nipping at his bottom lip. I traced my tongue over his lips before pressing my lips to his asking for permission. He obliged and I mashed my tongue to his. He let me continue as I licked the inside of his mouth before returning to my assault on his tongue. I pulled out of his mouth to lick the corners.

I sat in between his legs placing my own on each side of his body. I felt the hard press of his enjoyment in my V but ignored my own wants. I kissed the crease of his elbow and the inside of his wrists before nipping at his biceps. Derek leaned his head against the head board. I tugged his shirt over his head and lapped at the center of his collar bone. I drug the back of my tongue down the center of his chest and over to his left nipple. I sucked the peak into my mouth before nipping at it with my teeth. Derek let out a growl of pleasure as he urged me on. I continued my assault on the other nipple before creeping down to his abs. I took extra time making sure to taste every ripple.

I grabbed him behind the knees and tugged him down so he was lying on his back. I traced my tongue down his happy trail and around the waist band of his jeans. Rolling him over I begun on his back. Tracing kisses around the base of his hair down the center of his back. Nipping at each shoulder blade before licking up and down his spine. I heard the mumbled growls as he let loose in the pillow. Rolling him back over I tugged at his belt and tried desperately to get his zipper undone when he reached his hands down and did it for me. I had his pants pooled at his ankles when I heard the screeching of tires on gravel. I stopped mid lick and looked up at Derek who had a pillow over his head yelling profanities into it. I'm pretty sure I heard 'Mother Fucker, Piece of Shit! Fucking Kids!' But that could just be me. I'm pretty sure that might have been my own mind cussing whoever it was.

Derek was standing beside the bed pulling his pants up while I sat on the bed feeling like the puppy that just had its favorite toy taken away. I scooted off the edge of the bed getting ready to stand up when Derek stopped me.

"Stay. It's safer. I don't want Scott after you." He warned me with a smile.

"But I'll be fine. I have you. And besides, he's just a pup. I can put him in his place if need be." I pleaded. I just wanted to be close to him.

"He'll smell your arousal. And that you're in heat." He added. OH SHIT! That explained a lot! I didn't even realize it because I didn't have my phone. That's where I keep track. It's harder for me to tell because I'm on birth control. You think having a period when you're human is bad? Feww, max that by about ten for a werewolf. CRAMPS FROM HELL! So yea, I take it in hopes of making my life easier. And do you know how many Midol's it takes to even ease the pain?

"I don't care. I have you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. There was a persistent knocking on the front door and Derek took the lead. We stepped out of the bedroom and into a large living room. It was decked out in lodge theme. A huge fire place sat on the same wall as the bedroom we just came out of with a huge leather couch sitting in front. An end table on each end of the couch held large lamps that where in the shape of a tree, the shades held wolves. The coffee table was made from old barn wood and two recliners sat on either side. A huge Persian rug tied the space together. A kitchen sat off to my right with all the modern conveniences.

Derek led me to one of the reclining chairs. "Stay here. You don't need to move around a lot." Derek let me go and went over to answer the door. Stiles hand was raised to knock again when Derek pulled open the door and grabbed both boys by the shirt and drug them in. "Get in here." Derek ordered closing and locking the door behind him.

I stood despite Derek's orders and Stiles came around and greeted me with a big hug. I winced in pain and he backed off. "Are you alright? I-I didn't mean to hurt you." He was really worried that he had hugged me to tight. I smiled and shook my head no before pulling him into another embrace. Derek gave a low warning growl to Stiles before he pulled away and flipped him the bird. Derek was about to retort to that when Scott lunged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to PM me about a DerekMaine/Stiles threesome. 10 yeses and I'll do it. And if you have some suggestions on how you think that steamy scene should go feel free to suggest. As always: REVIEW!**


	10. Your a Wolf

**I forgot to mention when I would be closing the voting. I think Monday is a reasonable date. So 1/16. I just think that if I made it any later I would be to far along to work it in. :( Sorry. So if you wanna see it happen PM me. Cuz right now, it don't look like it is. I may just save that for another story, besides we don't know what's going to happen to Stiles after this. Buhhahaha! :) So read and review! Again, this went totally different then what I rehearsed in my head. Sorry. But hey, this just might be my favorite chapter. **

* * *

><p>Song: Your a Wolf-Sea Wolf<p>

The wolf inside me took over as the 16 year old lunged forward over the couch. Derek missing him by a hair. I lunged forward quickly, canines erect, claws sharp, and pushing Stiles off to the side. Stiles yelped out of surprise. I grabbed Scott by the neck one hand swinging out and catching his strike. I pounced on top of the boy, my feet resting on his thighs pressing him down onto the coffee table. My loud roar filling the cabin. Scott fought under me, bearing teeth and releasing his own growl as a threat. With a snap of my wrist I twisted the wrist I was holding snapping bone. Scott yowled in pain. I snapped his neck to the right and pressed my canines to his neck breaking skin. (Not actually biting down.) I felt the tension give from his body as he went limp and started to whimper. I released his injured wrist which he brought close to his chest. Gently retracting my canines from his neck Scott turned his head and gave me a lick on the tip of my nose.

"Remember who's in charge pup." I warned him with a growl. He let out a whine and nodded his head. I withdrew myself from atop of him and stood looking down at him.

Derek reached down and grabbed him by the collar dragging him up. Scott whimpered and tried to shrug away from Derek's hold to no dismay. He shoved him against the wall hard and Scott yelped. His neck was still bleeding from my bite and his wrist not fully healed yet. "Derek! No! Please! I didn't mean it!" Scott pleaded, his unwounded hand pressing against Derek's chest. Derek was loosing control. A growl escaped his chest, his claws digging deep into Scotts chest, and his face reconfigured into that of his wolf.

"Your going to wish you had never done that McCall!" Derek threatened as he pressed his canines to Scott's neck. Scott whimpering louder.

"Derek, he's been put in his place!" I reasoned, placing a hand on his shoulder trying to sooth.

"No." Derek insisted shoving harder against Scott. Stiles was ranting in the background. I ran my hand through his hair tugging lightly while the other loosened his death grip on Scott.

"Derek. Please? I've handled it." I begged. I didn't want to cause Scott anymore pain.

Finally Derek listened, releasing Scott and backing away. I let go getting ready to go over to Scott and access him when Derek caught me by the arm and tugged me behind him. Scott slide down the wall only to have Derek catch him, pointing a finger in his face he warned, "If you ever pull another stunt with her like that again, I'll rip your fucking throat out." He shoved Scott again letting him slide down the wall when he let go. Derek grabbed me by the arm and drug me towards the bedroom. Stiles tripping over foot trying to get out of his way and to Scott where I heard him ask Scott in a hushed voice, "Dude, what the hell where you thinking?" I heard the brief grunt of Scott as Stiles tried to help him off the floor.

"That's exactly why I told you to stay here." Derek snarled slamming the door behind us.

"What the hell are you pissed about? I told you if anything happened with him I would handle it. And I did. No help required. You know believe it or not, I've dealt with young male wolves before and I've always been fine. So what gives?" I shot back.

"Scott is still young. He's bitten. I don't know what he's capable of. And with the full moon in two days..." He trailed off running a hand over his face. He was hiding something more from me. Wait, did he just say the full moon was in two days? Shit! I had no fucking clue. Oh this was bad. Not only was it the full moon, but I was in heat. Combine the two and that makes for a bloody mess with me stuck in the middle of two beta males!

Trying to gather my composure I decided to focus back on the conversation at hand. "So? The full moon is in two days. I'll handle that then. I'm perfectly capable. What aren't you telling me Derek?" I watched as he paced back and forth trying to come up with an answer. "Derek?" I pressed.

"I'm not…I mean…Ahh! There's something more going on here Main." He tried. I briefly thought he was admitting something between us but was quickly let down. "Beacon Hills. There's been…murders. I've been so busy with you for the past couple days I haven't been paying attention to other things." He stopped pacing and faced the door, pounding one fist against it. I didn't know what exactly he was trying to tell me or why it was getting him so agitated. Then something clicked. When I had checked out Beacon Hills before coming there was something about half a women's body had been found. I hadn't thought much of it at the time. They hadn't released the name of the victim. I opened up my empathy walls and found sadness rolling off of him in waves along with anger.

"Derek? When you say murders, who are we talking about?" I watched as his shoulders tensed and his face leaned further into the door. I wanted so bad to comfort him, to offer him my sympathy, but I feared it would just make him close himself to me.

"People." He ground out. I looked down at my feet trying to get a feeling of who people where when another light bulb went off. I stared at the tan flats on my feet and took a deep breath. I caught the faint scent of a woman. One who was of relation to Derek. My heart pounded when it dawned on me. I had meant to question him on it but things where so messed up I completely forgot. I looked up slowly to see Derek staring me in the eyes. His own filled with hurt and guilt. My mouth dropped open as I felt the whisper of his words, "my sister". He didn't say it, instead his emotions spoke to me. Never had emotions come in words. But now, they were ringing in my head.

"What else aren't you telling me?" I asked. My voice coming out a little harsher then intended. I felt the immediate switch in mood as Derek pulled himself together. Anger replaced his sadness and I wished I could grab my words back. "Derek. I didn't me…"

"Don't! I shouldn't have said anything." He snapped. The feel of his anger boiled inside me, feeding my wolf. I didn't want to be angry but I couldn't stop it.

"Oh, that's right! Don't say anything! I can just continue to walk in the dark. Continue to put my life in your hands. Oh wait, the hands of a wanted man. What for I don't know! Because you won't say shit! Ohh sure! I let you drag me away from Beacon Hills because your crazy ex girlfriend wants to hunt and kill me! (Also in hopes of getting laid, but I wasn't going to fess up to that one.) Hell, I probably would let you drag me overseas if you wanted, but truth is, I can't. I have a job and a life to get back to Derek! You want to protect me? Tell me the damn truth. At least then I might know what I'm dealing with!" I screamed at him. I hadn't noticed that I was face to face with him until it was too late.

He pinned my shoulders against the door, his wolf in control. I forgot to put my walls up in my rant as both of our anger simmered between us. I felt his and no doubt he felt mine. His eyes where burning ice blue like I knew mine where. His canines matched mine. Deciding I wasn't going to take anymore of his shit I kneed him in the balls before lunging forward. I felt my skin pull and peel as fur took its place. The bones in my body taking no time to reform. Anger over road the pain in my side. I stood over top of him on all fours, glancing in the full length mirror off to my side I seen the wolf in its true form. The long gray and white coat flecked with thicker patches of black, my eyes were ice blue, tail long and bushy. I was a wolf in every sense of the word, just bigger. My front paws pressed heavily on Derek's chest. I looked back to him and noticed he was no longer shifted and not even fighting. I growled, baring my teeth, but he remained unmoved. I wanted to fight! The anger still flooded my veins. He looked up at me with an intrigued look.

The door behind me flung open hitting the wall. Scott and Stiles filling the void. I took note of the frightened look on Stiles face, smelled his fear, and heard the rapid heart beat. My wolf recognizing him as prey. I went to lunge but Derek grabbed my back legs before jumping on my back tackling me to the ground. "RUN! GET IN YOUR JEEP!" Derek yelled while he fought me. I lifted him easily, spun, and slung him off. He went crashing into the mirror before falling to the floor. Shattered glass crunched as he tried to pick himself up. I spun back around to spot Stiles and Scott running out the front door. I sped out through the living room springing off the couch and out the door. Scott pulling frantically at the driver's side door. Stiles was already inside trying to unlock Scott's door. Before he could get it open I grabbed Scott by the back of his leg and flung him into Derek's camero, busting the windshield as he landed. I stood up on my hind legs and started rocking Stiles jeep.

Stiles was pressed firmly against the driver's side door, his face panicked. He was trying to start the jeep when it finally begun to tip. I shoved harder and the jeep crashed onto its side. The smell of blood flooded my senses and I lost it! My thoughts went hazy and vision turned to red. I heard the cries of Stiles inside screaming for help which only fed my frenzy. I felt the sharp pain in my back as I whipped around to see Scott holding a bloody piece of glass. I snapped at him, the pain fading fast, and grabbed him by the arm holding the shard. Scott screamed as I shook his arm violently, the taste of blood sweet in my mouth. I heard the bang of a heavy door and released Scott. I scene Stiles creeping out the back of his jeep, bleeding from his head.

I was about to lunge when I heard the loud roar of Derek behind me. He was morphed completely and totally pissed! I felt the sharp pain as Derek grabbed me and tossed me against a tree. "Scott, Stiles, Get back in the jeep!" He ordered.

I rose on fours and begun to charge him when I heard another loud howl coming from deep within the woods. I looked to Derek confused before putting it together. There was another werewolf close by, no doubt he sensed me. I raised my snout to the air scenting another male wolf on the breeze. A much more powerful one. I could take care of myself, especially in wolf form, but I wasn't ready to tango with an Alpha.

"Maine?" I whipped my around to find Derek half human again and motioning for me to come to him. "Maine, I know you're pissed at me, but this is no time. We can finish this later. Come to me." Taking note of the sincerity and caution in his voice I obeyed and moved slowly towards him. Ready for anything. Reaching his side I begun my shift back to human. Rising on two legs, hair shed, tail receded, and human me came to be again. Derek took off his grey t-shirt and handed it to me. I slid it over my head while Derek rushed over to Stiles jeep. "Come on. Hurry." I heard him tell them. Derek reached inside helping Stiles out followed by Scott. Stiles head bleeding pretty badly. I instantly felt the horror strike me when I realized what I had done. I almost killed Stiles and injured Scott. Though I know he would heal. I felt so bad and was about to start my mile long apology when another howl echoed through the woods, this time a hell of a lot closer. "Scott, Maine! Get in my car! Now!" Derek commanded.

I crawled in the backseat finding Derek's duffel bag from earlier and threw on a pair of much to large jeans. But it covered all the important parts so I didn't bitch to much. Derek shoved Stiles in the back with me before crawling in and starting the car. Derek was backing up when I seen the beast emerge from the woods. I locked eyes with him and instantly felt that weird feeling in my gut again. It was like I knew him but didn't. Scott yowled when he seen the monster and I felt his fear and the connection that bonded him to it. "Go gogogogogo!" Scott screamed at Derek. We made onto the main drag car tailing on the blacktop. I watched out the back window as the Alpha let out an irate howl and bounded back to the woods. I focused my attention back on Stiles who was leaning against the window. I connected the small space between us and his chin. He winced away from me, still frightened, but gave up when I set a soothing hand on his, trying to let him know how sorry I was. I turned his head to see the massive gauge in the left side of his skull. It was bleeding pretty bad still.

I dug around in the bag of stuff I had bought before taking out a pair of bikini bottoms. I pressed them to his head much to Stiles disgusted look and held it there trying to keep pressure on it. "Derek, we need to get him to the hospital." I confirmed. I seen him node and went back to taking care of Stiles.

"Stiles? Where else do you hurt?" I asked. He shook his no but I knew better. I started pressing on his ribs when he winced. Ahh Ha! Just what I thought. Possibly broken/fractured rib(s). I scooted to the other side behind Scott and dragged Stiles down so his head was on my lap. His eyes went wide but then he realized lying down didn't hurt his ribs so bad and went with it. I grabbed the edge of his white t-shirt and drug it up his torso. I looked down to see a groggy Stiles blush. The whole left side of his body had a nasty black and blue bruise forming. For the first time Stiles was quite and I didn't feel his usual optimistic bubbliness. I knew he was in a lot of pain and started to feel him gradually slipping into unconsciousness.

"Stiles? Stiles? Come on. Stay with me. Your almost there." I lied. I knew we were a good hour away still. Scott spun around in his seat, worried look on his face for his best friend.

"Stiles. Come on man. You're going to make it." Scott said fighting tears. Derek focused on driving at 85.

"Scott, up front in the console is a bottle of water, hand it here." I ordered. Finding the bottle he handed it to me. I scooped Stiles head in one hand and poured some water into his mouth. He swallowed vaguely but didn't open his eyes. I poured some water on his head wound and tried to dry it off seeing if I could identify how big the cut really was. I continued to bleed so I replaced the bikini back on his forehead.

"Oh please Stiles. Please, wake up. I'm so sorry." I begged holding his head closer to me, tears starting to form in my eyes. Scott went into panic mode and started crying as well. Pleading for his friend not to die. My heart ached and I felt sick. Stiles wouldn't die. He couldn't. He was to strong, to….Stiles to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! Sort of. Aw well! REVIEW PEEPS! REVIEW! ;D<strong>


	11. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Surpisingly, this chapter actually went the way I had planned. Mostly anyway. The polls are in. I have decided to instead to a one shot story of Stiles/Maine/Derek threesome. Some what like a 'What if this had Happened?' chapter. It won't be long. Only one chapter consisting of that specific scene. What do ya think? Better? For those of you who feared of ruining the story. :D Any who, please enjoy reading. And don't forget to review. I love to hear from you. Really, I've only got 15 total for 11 chapters. REVIEW DAMMIT! LOL**

* * *

><p>Song: Knocking on Heaven's Door-Bob Dylan<p>

I clung to Stiles motionless body as I sobbed into his shoulder. I continued to listen to the boys slow heart beat and shallow breaths. Scott had grabbed onto his right hand holding it tightly and praying that he could make it till we got to the hospital. I lifted my head to glance at Derek. His expression serious but his own worry and concern filled the car. Regardless of his annoyance with Stiles he had a soft spot for him too. I glanced down at Stiles and pushed all of my own will power into him. I had no clue if it would work but I was determined to help him fight till we got to the hospital. I gathered every ounce of my energy, anger, determination, and will power, and sent them at him in waves. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. The bikini in my hand filled with his blood.

Trying to pull myself together I reached down and grabbed another piece, this time the matching white top, and replaced the blood soaked bottom. I gave it to Scott who shoved it in the plastic bag holding my goods and retuned to Stiles hand.

We pulled into the ER loop. "Scott go tell the nurse that we have an emergency and to get the doctors ready." Derek ordered to occupy Scott. He obeyed and hustled in the front door. Derek pulled his seat forward and grabbed Stiles legs, pulling him out. I supported his head till Derek could grab him. He hurried, carrying Stiles' lifeless body up to the front desk, while I supported his head. Everything after happened in a blur. Nurses filled the area, a hospital bed rolled out and Derek placed him on it, three or four doctors swarmed giving orders to five or six nurses. I watched as they rolled Stiles away in hurry. One of the doctors who had been attending to Stiles stayed behind to get the story.

I stepped up, "He had come to visit me about an hour away. He took a corner to quick getting into my drive when his jeep tipped." I lied, my heart feeling heavy with disgust in myself. I hated that I was lying, even more, I hated that I was the one to cause Stiles so much pain. The doctor took note and rushed back quick disappearing through the sliding doors. I looked back to Derek who was relieved that I had taken the reins with this one. "Derek, you should go if what that cop said is true. I'm sure Stiles dad will be here and we don't need him getting any wrong ideas." He nodded and grabbed my hand to drag me along. I pulled out of his grip, "No. I have to stay. I did this to him. I'm going to stay. Besides if we both leave, they'll think we're up to something. You go. Pick up the glass and make sure that everything looks normal." He scrunched his eyebrows together and gave me an 'I don't like this' look before I pushed at his chest to hurry. "Then stay out of sight." I added. "I'll have Scott text you the update." He gave me a quick kiss to the cheek before he hustled out to his car. I listened as he raced away before turning back to a pale face Scott.

Scott looked about as white as Derek, which is saying something for a naturally tan kid, and wobbled. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled over to a seating area way off to one corner away from the other families. Sitting down he placed his head in his hands that were sitting on his knees and begun to pull at his hair slightly. I placed a hand on his back and began to rub when he turned and gave me a nasty look. He was PISSED! I seen the hatred in his eyes as exhaustion tugged at his body and mind.

"Scott, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know how it got this far. Or why my wolf lost so much control." I stopped touching him and whipped at my burning eyes, tears threatening to fall again.

"Look, I know what wolves are capable of, and it don't take anything to set us off, but I can't forgive you. Not if something happens to him. Stiles is my best friend. Hell, he's the one who figured out what I was, and he's tried to help me more than anyone. Even when I'm a total jerk to him." I heard the recognition in his tone as he admitted it to himself and not just me. I shook my head in understanding and knew he was in the right. If something happened to Stiles, he had every right to hate me, to kill me. I know I would if I were in his shoes. Hell, I hated myself now and would never forgive it. I cussed my wolf and scolded it. It even seemed sorry, like apart of it had felt the tiniest bit of remorse for what it had done. I know I keep referring to my wolf as a separate part of me, not me. But really, it's what I felt like. The wolf and I had never really agreed on anything, I didn't feel like it was me, instead, it was another being entirely. Do you get what I'm saying? It was a constant war raging inside me. Except when it came to Derek. But I couldn't think of that now.

"Stiles and I have been friends since we were in kindergarten. Both of us have always been on the outs. Never really fit in. Stiles ADHD adder all junky, and I the creep with no dad." He smiled as he remembered a distant look in his eyes. "He was the one who drug me out to the woods that night looking for the missing half of the dead girl." I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Scott continued, "We found it but unfortunately Stiles Dad found us. Stiles took the wrap, leaving me in the woods. Then I got chased, lost my inhaler, and bit by the Alpha. Who at the time I had no clue. We thought it was Derek who bit me, and we even got him arrested." I mulled that one over. Perhaps that's why Derek didn't care for them much? "But then Derek got out, Stiles was afraid he would kill us for getting him arrested, while Stiles helped me to figure out how to control my shifts." I smiled remembering all the werewolf books on Stiles messy desk. I had just thought he was really obsessed. I didn't know he had been the one to figure out what Scott was.

We fell into silence, Scott lost in his memories, while I drowned in my own guilt. I looked at the clock on the wall. 9:35 pm. I felt spent. My body had had enough. I was sore, the pain in my side returning with a power punch. My eyes felt heavy but my mind was far to racked with guilt and worry to sleep. Scott leaned back in his chair and rested his head on the wall behind us. The sound of sobs from a family on the other side mixed with a crying baby, the nursing staff, phones, and the blaring episode of a Doctor Who re-run filled the small space. A fish tank with small orange fish took up one of the walls on the far end. A child's play area sat in front of Scott and I with about a dozen little kids playing and a few asleep on the bean-bag chairs. One little girl with curly blonde hair and big green eyes sat offish in one corner playing with her Barbies. I picked up on her irregular heart beat. It was fast for a child sitting and doing nothing. I noticed she had what looked like a heart monitor hooked to the back of her butterfly glitsed jeans. I looked around for her family members but found no one who even looked like her or smelled like her. She was mature for her age I could already tell. It was just in the way she preferred not to be around the others. She couldn't be any more than five.

The smell of blood and sickness weighed heavy in the air. Scott seemed unmoved by the entire place. I on the other hand was starting to become restless. I hated hospitals; they freaked me the hell out. The smell sickened me and I felt Closter phobic. The last time I had been the hospital was with my brother. A memory I wasn't up to sharing right now. I tapped Scott on the shoulder, "Hey Scott, I'm going to get some air. Do you wanna come with?" He shook his head no and I got up to leave when I heard Scott call out to me.

"Are you coming back?" He asked a little agitatedly.

"Yea. Hospitals just creep me out. I need some air is all." I gave him a slight smile before I turned back to leave. I heard his sigh and decided he was content. I slipped out the front and walked over to a bench where I sat down on the cold alumina. Taking in a deep breath I exhaled, tears beginning to fall. I stared out at an island full of grasses and shrubs with a huge flag pole standing erect from the middle. Snow flurries dotted the air and I wondered if snow ever stuck to the ground in California. So I'm not really educated on geography and what weather does where. Sue me! My mind traced back to earlier this evening. It was stupid of me to morph. I was looking for a fight, but not for someone to get hurt. If Derek had just accepted my invitation to fight….NO! I couldn't blame him. This was my own damn fault.

I watched as people passed in and out of the doors of death. That's all hospitals where. No. I couldn't think that way. There were plenty of people who came in and left better. Not everyone ended up like _him_. The smell of cigarettes chocked my senses. My eyes began to water and I couldn't help the coughing fit. I looked over to a chain smoking 60 year old women and decided it was better to go back in. Damn smokers! I wish she'd shove that smoke up her ass. I complained as I walked in. A woman with dark curly hair and brown eyes was talking with Scott and Stiles Dad. Damn, when had he got here? I hoped Scott had heard my lie. I walked over to the small group and noted the relieved look on Scotts face. I felt the instant wash of relief filter through my body. Stiles was going to be alright.

"Who are you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked with bitter edge in his tone.

"Maine. I'm friend of your sons." I explained

"Maine huh? Scott said Stiles was coming out to see you. Why?" Feww, Scott had been listening. Thank god!

"We were returning some of her stuff." Scott intervened. I looked at him confused before nodding my head.

"What stuff? What could have been so important that he rolled his jeep to get to you?" Sheriff Stilinski accused. He was blaming me for his son's accident. I wouldn't blame him if he knew the truth but for him blame me even with my bogus story! That was shit. The instant weight of guilt tugged heavily at me again and I knew I shouldn't be so judging. He was worried about his son. I could understand that.

I was about to answer when again Scott intervened, "We were returning her computer. She had left it the other day in the library and Stiles got her name and number off of it. You know how he gets. He was excited to umm…see her again. He had been eyeing her the whole time and kind of has a crush on her." Scott lied. He was getting pretty damn good at it. I had only heard one missed beat the whole lie.

"Mmmhmm." I watched as the Sheriff crossed his arms and considered weather to believe it or not. His expression changed to a much more relaxed one, the judging look dissipated. He fell for it. I felt yet another wash of relief.

"Sheriff Stilinski." He offered his hand. I shook it before the brunette intervened.

"You can see Stiles now." She shrugged her head towards the direction of Stiles. The Sheriff didn't waste anytime leaving us and rushing to the back. I looked back to Scott who was hugging the nurse. "He's gonna be ok Scott. You can see him in a few." She rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. She also shared the same smell of Scott. "Thanks mom." Scott whispered in her ear. Ahh! His mom. I heard the brief call for Melissa McCall over the intercom. "I have to go Scott. I'll come and get you." She smiled before giving him another quick kiss on the head and a squeeze, rushing back to work.

Scott turned and smiled at me, his eyes where bloodshot but relieved.

"So, what's the news? It's good right?" I asked

"Yea. They said he has a concussion but where able to stop the bleeding. They are still waiting on the tests to see if he had any inner damage to his head but they really don't think so. Other than that, he has a cracked rib, and severe bruising on his left side. He's going to live." Scott said with a sigh and actually smiled. I bounced up and down with joy squealing like a four year old. Kids looked at me like I was insane, adults stared with envy. I wrapped my arms around Scott in an embrace squeezing tightly when he grunted and patted me on the back.  
>"Maine…Still sore….Stop squeezing….Uhhhh!" He gasped out. I let go and kissed him on the forehead just for good measure. He gave me a light laugh in return before settling back into his chair. I joined him feeling better than I had held his hand. More or less to keep me from bouncing back up again. He hesitated at first before giving in.<p>

"Oh, we have to text Derek and let him know. I told him I would." I informed Scott who sneered obviously hating anything that involved informing Derek. "We have to. I promised." Well I did sort of. He let go of my hand, digging around in his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out he handed it to me. I looked at like a foreign object because it really was. I had no fucking clue how to use it. My phone was generic.

I handed it back to Scott who looked at me like I was an idiot. "What? I don't know how to use. I'm a techno phoebe." I said. He pulled up Derek's number and gave it back with a blank message ready. I chicken pecked the screen and after five fucking minutes was able to get my message sent to Derek that read: _'Stiles is going to be fine. Waiting on tests to come in. But he b fine. Txt you after I C Stiles. 3'_ I waited for a reply, five minutes, ten minutes, but still no answer. He was probably still trying to rid evidence or had no cell service. Finally Ms. McCall came out to get Scott and me.

"Stiles'll see you now." She grabbed Scott by the arm and I was about to follow when she turned to me and held her hand up, "I'm sorry Hun, but I can't take you back right now. I'll come back and get you when it's time." She really was sorry. I felt her sincerity and sat back down with a pout. Gosh DAMMIT! I wanted to see him, just to make sure he was all right with my own eyes. Scott turned and gave me shrug before waltzing off with his mom. I couldn't help the slight niggling feeling that something was wrong. I disregarded it and passed it off as lingering anxiety over Stiles. I continued to watch the little blonde girl who was still playing with her Barbies. She looked over at me and smiled. My heart melted for her. She got up and came over to me.

"Hi, I'm Alina." She actually held out her little hand. I took it lightly and shook.

"Maine." I replied "And who's this?" I gestured towards her Barbies.

"This is Barbie" She held up the blonde one, "And this is Kim. I named her after Kim Impossible." She said motioning to the red head one.

"Alina!" A woman with the same bouncy blonde curls came bounding towards us. "I'm sorry if she bothered you." The mother apologized before snatching her up in her arms.

"Oh, no. She was no bother. I was actually glad to have her company." I defended the little girl.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." She apologized before whipping around and leaving. Alina waved at me before disappearing out the front door.

I sighed again before leaning my head back against the wall only to be interrupted by Ms. McCall.

"Stiles' will see you now Hun." She gestured grabbing my hand. I actually led her, following the familiar smell, with Scott's mom in tow. I burst through the door and peeked in around the pulled curtain. Scott sat to the right in between Stiles bed and the wall. Sheriff Stilinski stood holding his son's hand.

"Stiles?" I whispered, afraid that my presence might upset him. To my surprise he smiled at me before I walked in and gave him big ole hug. He hugged me back weakly and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry Stiles. I would never…" He released me and I was afraid I had said something wrong.

"Dad, Scott, will you leave us alone for a minute?" He asked. Scott gave him a big smile and a light punch to the arm. Stiles yelped but smiled back. His dad gave him a squeeze before giving him that same smile as Scott. I was beginning to wonder if there was some truth to Scotts lie.

I waited till I knew the coast was clear before starting. "OH MY GOSH STILES! I am SOOOOOO Sorry! I really….I didn't know….Oh Gosh! I am so sorry Stiles." I pleaded. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him grasping his hand, eyes cast down. He squeezed my hand which drew my attention back to his face. His head had a big white bandage that wrapped around it. (Excessive? Maybe just a little.) He had on a hospital gown and more than likely wore another bandage around his ribs. His eyes were glassy from pain meds, pale, with dark circles under his eyes. IV stuck in his left hand. He really did look like death row.

"Maine. Yea, you scared the shit out of me. I'm not really sure what got into you but I'm willing to overlook that." He smiled. I felt his usual bubbliness start to return. Gahh! I really did love this kid. If he was older or I younger I would be into him. 'PETIFILE'! Oh shut up subconscious. If I want your help I'll ask for it. Hey don't judge. You know you've had this argument with yourself at least once.

"Stiles…I don't deserve that. You really should hate me." I whispered back.

"Well, your right. You don't and I should….but I-I…I don't know. You really seem like you have enough problems. Between being shot and putting up with Derek. And I really do like you. I think you're great. And if you weren't in the position your in, I think you'd be a fun person to hang around with." He reasoned. Oh that was it. My heart burst! I started to cry softly and hugged Stiles again. He really didn't deserve any of this.

"Don't cry." He begged into my shoulder.

"I can't H-help it. You're such a good person. Oh Stiles. I'm so sorry." I repeated. He chuckled in my ear which made me laugh. I pulled back and stared at him. I couldn't help but to give him a kiss on the cheek. I felt the rush of heat under my lips and knew he was blushing. "Ahh. That's better. Now you have your color back." I joked. We both laughed before I got up. "Stiles? What did you tell your Dad?"

His smile widened before answering, "That I can't remember crap." I gave him a quick hug and a good bye before leaving to get Scott and Sheriff Stilinski. I was really starting to feel better.

"Hey. He wants to see the two of you again." I told them both with a smile on my face. They were sitting in some chairs by the nurse's station. The Sheriff got up, returned my smile, and went back to his son. I grabbed Scott by the arm, "Any word from Derek?" I asked.

"No. I've tried texting him again but no answer. Maybe he just has no service. And the guy hates texting. He's as big of a techno phoebe as you." His eyes said he was worried though. I nodded before following Scott back to Stiles room where I sat in the corner and tried to figure out what was keeping Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEEEEAASE! <strong>


	12. Sail

**This is one of my more serious chapters. But I felt it necessary. Either way, I was watching Nat Geo re-runs while writing this and came up with this idea. Please Review. **

* * *

><p>Song: Sail-Awolnation (Has nothing to do with this chapter) :)<p>

7:14 Am. Stiles discharge papers had finally arrived. Scott's mom had got off at 6:00 and drug a reluctant Scott home with her. Stiles literally had to ask his dad to send Scott home. I stayed, really because I had no where to go, and no way to get there. I was still waiting on anything from Derek. A text, phone call, email! Hell, I'd settle for an old fashioned telegram at this point. I was half hoping to have some chubby guy on a motorized scooter buzz through the hospital hall yelling 'Telegram'! Kind of like out of a Bugs Bunny cartoon, but was only let down.

So here I was, giving Stiles a 'Fake Hug Goodbye', and whispering a 'Leave your window open'. Sounds a bit stalkerish right? I really didn't give a rat's ass. I was emotionally drained, body hurt, and now I was stressing over Derek.

"Maine? You sure you don't need a ride back home? We can take you." Sheriff Stilinski offered. I smiled before shaking my head no and answering, "Na. I'm good. My friend a be by in a few. Take Stiles home and get some rest yourself." I gave him my most convincing 'I'll be fine' look and turned to sit down on the bench thanking my lucky stars that the Sheriff was too tired to ask how we got Stiles here in the first place. Apart of my lie I still wasn't sure about. Yea, way to go Maine! Leave yourself wide open. When he comes to his senses he'll be on your ass faster than a fly on shit. I mentally slapped myself.

I waited till Stiles and his Dad disappeared out of sight before getting up and trekking around the hospital to the familiar woods I had begun to feel apart of. Yea, I couldn't wait to walk five fucking miles, freezing to death, pants that pooled around my ankles every time I let go, and climb in the window of a 16 year old boy's bedroom. Ya see, the plan was, I go to Stiles house where I could borrow his computer and drill a haggard and undeserving Stiles on what he knows about every thing Derek wouldn't fucking tell me. Unfair. And if I found Derek, I was going to give him more hell then little about it too. I briefly thought about shifting to make my hike through the woods easier, but quickly kicked the notion away. Hell, that's why I'm in this whole mess! Even my wolf agreed with me, and didn't even try to poke its…its….Stupid Nose out! I was way over tired. I couldn't even come up with witty names and insults for myself anymore.

I weaved my way in and out trees and over fallen logs. Thanking Ms. McCall for the thousandth time for giving me the hospital socks. I followed my nose in the direction of the familiar scent of Stiles which I was starting to think of family. He was way more forgiving then my own had ever been.

I remember this one time when I was five, werewolf hadn't even kicked in yet, and I asked my dad to pick me up after kindergarten. Thinking he was, I skipped the bus and waited for an hour before just walking home. Did I mention home was eight and half miles from my school? I lived out in the country. When I finally got home I was crying because I had thought something happened to my daddy and that's why he didn't come. HA! I was wrong! Oh he came alright. Not for me of course. But for the bitch next door. I came home to find 'Daddy' doing the neighbors 23 year old daughter. He didn't even try to hide the fact either or come up with a witty lie. Of course I was more mature for my age than other kids because of my werewolf blood, but still, he could have made an attempt. I ran to my room and cried my heart out. When 'Dad' had finally finished his uhh hmm….more important than his own daughter's life business he came into my room, slapped the shit out of me, and warned me not to tell 'mommy'. I wasn't even upset that he had been fucking another woman, just the fact I had thought something awful had happened, tried to explain why I was crying before he slapped me stupid, and he didn't even blink an eye. Just told me to shut the hell up, or he would give me something more to cry about. Now when I say 'Dad' I mean he wasn't my real father. Just the bastard I was stuck growing up with. Step Dad. My real dad was a werewolf who fooled around with my mother twice. Once four years prior to my own birth. Jamie had been the product of his first encounter, I his second. Damian was his name. Is his name. Actually, he took me under his wing when my family died. I was 16 and didn't really know. I was still stuck in revenge mode, fighting in underground wolf fights. Ok, so let me back up some more.

Jamie was my older brother by four years. Also the product of my mother's affair. I was 7 when I entered the world of Werewolf fighting. Still in the dark about what I really was. The fights often times took place in old abandoned buildings that had been prepped with sound proof insulation easy to install. The buildings would be split into two different sections. One side where males fought, other side for the females. Huge crowds would gather around throwing down bets. Masters of the wolves that at the time I just thought were really large dogs. 'Masters' who were also betting on their own children. My 'dad' included. Jamie was eleven at the time and had been entering fights sense he was five. Females bloom later than males. Opposite of humans. I watched in aww as the big dogs, which I had no clue was my brother, fought to a bloody mess. They usually never lead to death. I hated the fighting part, thought it was wrong, but I was fascinated with how they moved. Almost human like, graceful. I stood back and watched for four years before I ever really knew what the wolves where. When I turned eleven I participated in my first fight. Confused as to what was happening, the female I was supposed to be ripping to shreds, latched onto my neck, tossing me against the side wall. I was still confused and had no prior training but my instinct finally kicked in. Fight or Flight. I chose to fight. I won my first fight, and walked out of the arena bloody and shaking. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to go over to the male's side. Still wolfed out, I wondered over to watch the other fighters recognizing them as human. My brother was in the ring, against a huge red haired wolf. When another wolfed out male with black hair came wondering over to me and nipped at my neck. I didn't like it and tried to get away before he tackled me to the ground threatening to mate with me there. I yelped out in horror sending the entire male wolf population into a mating frenzy. Jamie came to my rescue. Jamie's voice filtered into my head as he told me to run. I listened and scurried back to the other side. The humans were powerless. I heard the loud howl and yipping of Jamie as the males piled on top, ripping him to pieces. I turned back around in time to see 'Big Red' slice his jugular.

Tears begun to fall as I remembered the painful memory that I kept buried for years. The one that I wore on my back. The scars of the first male who ever tried to mate me would always remain. The deep ugly scratches ran from the tip of my right shoulder blade at an angle to my lower back. I fell to the forest floor and wailed as the memories came flooding back. I had tried to turn back to save my brother, but the humans had gathered all the females and led them to a safe room. Myself included. The sound of maddening howls filled the entire building. Windows had been blocked and doors bolted. There was no way for them to get out. Females took refuge in one safe room while humans took another. The sound of my brothers cries still rung loudly in my ears. That's also when I discovered my gift (rather my curse) of being able to feel other's emotions. I felt my brother die that awful night. When the males had finally calmed down and we were all released in our human forms it was too late. My 'dad' rushed him to the hospital in a desperate attempt of saving him.

I leaned up against a tree sitting on the ground, heaving heavily. I didn't want to remember. I tried everything not to. My mind weighed down with my nightmare from my nap at the hospital. I had fallen asleep somewhere around 3 am. Stiles ADHD kicked in and he became restless. They allowed him to get up and move around a little. Scott and I both fought over the bed in Stiles absence. I lay at the top on sort of an angle while Scott curled up at my feet. It hadn't been long before both of us where conked out. My dream started out black. I invited the blackness, not really wanting anymore wet dreams while Stiles was in so much pain.

The howls echoed through the darkness and I felt the fear before I had seen it. Gradually the blackness let up into the gruesome scene of my brother. His long brown hair hung around his face in a matted mess. His normally blue eyes that held so much life where dull, and his wolf was already dead. I stared into my brothers beautiful face as he laid there gasping, choking on his blood. I grasped his hand and cried. I begged him not to leave me. 'Please, Please Jamie. Don't leave me. I can't….no Jamie. No!' I sobbed. The howls turned silent, the old building dissipated around me. I stared at Jamie on the hospital bed he now laid in. This was the same way I had seen him before they rolled him away. I closed my eyes and cried into the palm of his hand. When I opened my eyes it wasn't Jamie I seen.

Derek's motionless bloody body lay on the bed. I grasped his hand and tried to figure out what was happening. His skin pale, green eyes held no life. I screamed at him. 'Come to me. Derek! No! You can't leave me! You said you were going to take care of me! Derek? Derek? Please.'

"Hey! Hey! Wake up." Sheriff Stilinski's voice rung in my ears. His massive hand shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find the Sheriff leaning over me with wide eyes. Stiles sat in a wheelchair behind him trying to maneuver out of it. I jumped up quickly knocking heads with Scott who rolled off the bed grasping his head in his hands.

"Oww!" He bitched. I was still sort of stunned by the blow but finally came to my senses. I had grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him out the hall way.

"Scott. Text Derek again. Call him if you have to! Just try to get a hold of him. And don't stop!" I ordered in worried tone. Something wasn't right. I knew it. He looked at me confused and tiredly before seeming to realize what I was asking. He obliged.

"Is everything alright out here?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yea. I was just asking Scott to get a hold of my friend." I really didn't lie. He was my friend. Stiles Dad too tired to argue or question went back to Stiles who I could hear begging to come out with Scott and I. I would have left earlier but I didn't know where to go. I needed to be sensible.

This all brings me to where I'm sitting now. Tear streaked face, freezing my ass off, and getting nowhere. I picked myself up quickly and started back towards Stiles in a power walk. I wasn't to far now. Only bout two more miles and I'd be there. But something caught my attention to the right of me. I stopped and turned towards the pungent smell of musk. I was in Derek's woods now and couldn't help my curiosity. Yea, I know, curiosity killed the cat. Actually, curiosity seemed to be getting me in a lot of trouble lately. I heard the sound of a squad car off in the direction of Derek's house. I followed it, my heart in my stomach, and crept closer to his house. The sound of a woman's wailing filtered in the air. I watched as police carefully extracted a little girl from Derek's house. Oh Shit! Alina! My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. She wasn't dead; rather she was covered in blood. I scented the air and found it wasn't her blood. The light of recognition hit me. Werewolf! She was a werewolf child. And still pretty damn young for the change. But then I didn't really know what age werewolf kids of Derek's breed went through the change. She caught my scent and locked eyes with me. I motioned for her to be quite, placing a finger to my lips. She nodded before being returned to her mother. The mom was still human. That much I could tell.

I reached out to her emotionally and pulled at her. I watched as she stiffened but didn't fuss. I dug into her emotions finding anger and hunger. Her anger dug deep and rooted itself in her little wolf. I wondered what she was so angry about and wanted to find out. But I couldn't from here. Her emotions didn't come to me in words like Derek's. Another officer brought with him a dead rabbit. He held it away with a look of disgust. I watched as the police packed up with Mom and Alina in tow. She stared out the window at me, her green eyes filled with pain. I sent out a silent promise as the cruiser passed to help her. But I had to find Derek first. The smell of musk grew nauseating as I entered through the front door of Derek's house. His own scent buried under it. It felt like someone was trespassing on his territory. I wondered to the burnt living room. Charred floor covered the entire expanse.

I looked closer at the floor and found something drawn in it. My eyes traced the swirling pattern. It was all werewolves symbol for revenge. My heart sank lower as I gulped at the lump in my throat. I turned quickly and ran out Derek's house in a hurry. This wasn't good. I needed to know everything. And Stiles was the one with the most answers.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I do NOT support animal abuse or cruelty in any way, fashion, or form. This was simply an idea of basically and underground boxing match for werewolves. <strong>

**Please REVIEW! I love hearing from all of my readers! Thank you. **


	13. Get Out Alive

**Thank you to my reviewers. You've kept me going. I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter but I'm happy with it. There's a lot more to Maine's breed then Derek's and I kind of go into that here. Hope you like. As always. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Song: Get out Alive-Three Days Grace<p>

My heart pounded and I begun to wheeze as I pushed myself harder. Stiles house wasn't much further. The pull in my side burned with each thundering step. I didn't know how long my body would take to heal it, but I wished it would hurry the hell up. I stopped suddenly when movement to my left caught my eye. I felt the presence. I couldn't out run it. I was in no shape to try. And I couldn't out muscle him either.

"Show Yourself!" I demanded baring my teeth. No way was I going to let this fuck know how much he frightened me. I watched as a huge wolf emerged from behind a set of thick trees. His snout was short, eyes red, and in general, 'Ugly'. His chest and ribs where wide leading down to a slender waist. He looked somewhat disproportioned. His legs were long and lanky, fur color of mud. He crept closer to me now with only about a five foot gap. "Why don't you show your true self you ugly beast?" I taunted. Sounds stupid but right now, stupid was all I had going for me. At least in his human form I stood a chance. Much to my surprise he took the taunt and started shifting.

I watched as hair shed his skin pale. Brown hair sprinkled lightly over his legs and thighs. Old scars that appeared to be burns ran the length of his body. I intently skipped over his umm…Junk. It just felt weird like it was cheating. My eyes took in his overall shape. Muscle, but not ripped, tall, but not as tall as Derek. The left side (his right) of his face was scarred from burns something bad. His eyes were blue if you looked closely, but brown from afar. His hair was the same muddy brown as his wolf. He looked at me and flashed his teeth in a smile, slicking back his hair as he did.

"Ahh. Maine. Right?" He questioned rather confidentially. I just stared at him with wide eyes. "That's what I thought. Such a pretty girl. An unmated one at that." I should be running right now but was frozen in place. Something about him was familiar.

Snapping myself together I asked, "And who the hell are you? Besides the fucker killing people." I added for good measure. He ignored me and stepped closer.

"What a potty mouth for such a pretty girl. You shouldn't talk like that." He mussed while I backed up slowly. He was still creeping closer. My hands where fisted securely on my pants, making sure they didn't slide an inch. "Look, you and I…well we're looking for the same thing." He folded his hands together in front of him, still inching forward. I kept my gasp from escaping when he implied Derek. I squared my shoulders stopped, holding my ground. "Now that's what I like to see. A woman holding her ground. You'd make for an excellent alpha." He taunted. "In fact, it runs in your veins. No doubt passed down from your dad."

"And what the fuck would you know about my dad?" I asked bitterly, not bothering to keep my growl from escaping.

"Oh, I know all about your family. Well, not the humans you grew up with, but your werewolf family….now we go way back." His smile widened. "You're Damian's daughter?" I stopped growling and hushed. "That's what I thought. You know he's an old alpha right? Has been for a very long time. But before my incident…" he motioned to his body and face, "he was promoted to the elders' council." I was in complete shock. Sure I knew he had been alpha and all about the council. Hell, Damian pounded it into my head everyday. But he didn't mention anything about being involved with the 'other' breed. Or that I had alpha anything. But that could be due to the fact that I ignored most of what he said. Ahh Shit! I hadn't been paying attention. Alpha creep had inched closer, with only about two feet between us now.

"What do you care about my family? Their no threat to you." I spat.

"Your blood line sweetie. Your blood line. You come from a very old one. Damian's about…83…now?" He reasoned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mentally connected the dots. My father, Damian, pure blood. Which means he was sort of immortal. I didn't have that luxury. I was born to a human mother. Therefore some of her genes where passed to me. I aged slowly, only about one year for every five. Well, now that was the case. When I hit twenty, it slowed down drastically. Bad point, I was still going to die of old age, good point, I was going to die looking young. But getting back to the point…Damian was my dad plus a pure blood, which meant I not only was an alpha descendent, but one of somewhat immortal. Mother Fucker was after power! Ok so it should have clicked sooner. Sue me! I had a lot to think about right now. My face must have showed my acknowledgment and shock because he perked up even more before adding, "Ah, so I see you've connected the dots."

"So what? You intend on forcing yourself on me? Making me mate with you? And don't you think that my father might not agree to that. Hell, he may decide just to kill you. Actually I'm pretty sure he will. You know you kind of have to have his permission anyway. That's just the way '_myyyyy_' breed works." I threatened to no avail. Jack ass just laughed.  
>"Ohhh…I'm sorry. You really don't know do you?" He asked still laughing. I squinted my eyes at him giving the death glare for laughing, but truth is, no! I still didn't know.<p>

"Know what?" I spat

"You're dad had plans for you. His daughter. His one and only daughter. He had tried mating with female wolves for years, but never got a daughter. Then he met your mother and well…you can figure out the rest. He's probably pushed you to mate hasn't he?" Yes, yes he had. But I just blew him off. "He probably tried to get you to mate with one of your own kind, your own breed. Do you know about your breeds prophecies?" I had briefly heard Damian rant about it before. But again thought nothing of it. I was still in that 'You abandoned me and I really don't think of you as my father' mode with him. But by the sounds I should probably pay more attention. Creep sighed before giving me the short summed up version. "Your dad is an elder. One of the last surviving elders of his breed. There has been a line drawn for years between the two breeds. A very old prophecy had been set in place by both breeds' elders. A secret union. Your dad, was the son of a long lost descendent. One very powerful. It's your dad's blood that is needed to join the two breeds. To end the feud. Damian had tried crossbreeding with our own but our females couldn't carry to term. It was realized that his offspring…" he gestured to me, "would have to carry my breeds' offspring. Not the other way around. Damian didn't like the idea and probably still don't. He would never have mated with your mother, but there were others….keeping an eye on him." He waggled his one eyebrow.

He had moved closer to me, hovering next to my face. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Then I caught a familiar whiff. The more he drew closer to my face the more I found that hint of something familiar under his pungent musk. It was an underlying woodsy pine. My eyes widened as I recognized that smell. "Derek." His name slipped off my tongue before I could control it. He grabbed my shoulders my shoulders and pinned me to a near by tree. He moved fast, a lot faster than Derek. His lips hovered above mine and I bared my teeth. I dug one hand into his shoulder, claws dug deep, while the other held my pants. His eyes turned red, teeth bared, and was about to bite down on my neck (marking me) when I kneed him in the nuts with all my force. He backed up and hunched over but recovered quickly. He was threatening to shift back but I couldn't allow him to do that. There would be no hope for me if he did. I switched tactics and opened up my emotions. I gathered everything, including his own anger, arousal, and pushed them at him. He stopped stunned, looked at me intrigued, before lunging.

I jumped off to the side watching as he crashed into the tree behind me. He smiled, "Neat little trick you have there. Made me tingle. But not enough." He lunged again and I dodged again. This time I ducked down and hustled under him making a mad dash for the clearing ahead. I heard him behind me coming up quick. I had no choice. I would never outrun him as human. I lunged forward with all my strength and made my shift in mid air. The way I was so used to busting out.

I heard the sound of gunfire coming from my left. Bullets buzzed over my head missing me by a hair. The alpha was still behind me, relentless in his chase. I made the quick decision and dogged left towards the blazing fire of the hunters. Ducking under loose brush and weaving in and out of trees. I knew he was still on my heels and pushed harder. I had the three hunters in my sights and darted towards them. The alpha was too caught up in me to notice the obvious danger. I gathered my pheromones and sent them flying at him, trying to keep him caught up in me. He followed obediently.

I rushed towards a man holding a rifle. He was tall, light brown hair, and scruffy. His eyes were a light greenish blue and he seemed understand what I was doing. Kate stood off to his far right and continued to fire. At me! Fucking Bitch! If I ever got the chance…Ohhhh! The things I would do to her. Start with ripping her throat out. I focused back on the guy drawing closer while weaving in and out trees. Two other hunters were also there firing somewhere else. The hunter waited to fire as I drew closer. I flew past him and yipped signaling to shoot. He got the memo and took fire. I heard the loud cry from the alpha and turned around. I seen him stop in the circle of hunters and try to dodge bullets. Roaring and yelping before he turned back and ran out of the crossfire. I knew he was still alive, but he was wounded bad enough to slow him down for a few.

"Go." The kinder hunter ordered before heading towards Kate. I took the chance and ran quickly back in the direction of Stiles house. Making sure to avoid Kate and the others. I hung close to the wood line as I followed it to Stiles neighbor hood. I ninja'd my way through yards, hopping fences, and silencing alerting dogs. (Warning them with a growl I mean) Finally I reached Stiles back yard, leapt over the privacy fence and took shelter behind a few bushes in one corner of his yard. I watched the Sheriff paced back and forth in front of his French backdoors. He was on the phone and seemed restless. I'd hoped he'd get some rest. I had really liked Mr. Stilinski. He was a really cool guy from what I got to know of him last night. I looked up and noted Stiles open window. I listened carefully and found he was awake and in the shower.

He really sucked at taking doctors orders. I tried to listen to the Sheriff and got nothing that would be of any help. I watched as he hung up the phone and disappeared into another room of the house. I listened closer and heard the pounding on Stiles door.

"Stiles? Can I come in?" He asked. I heard the water turn off and the rustling as Stiles grabbed for his towel.

"Yea dad! Come in." he replied without his usual enthusiasm.

"Hey, I just got another call. I'm heading out. Do you need anything?" His dad informed Stiles tiredly. I could tell he didn't want to go and wished he could stay home.

"Na. I'm alright. Dad? Be careful. Just ya know…" Stiles trailed off and I knew his dad had wrapped him in an embrace.

"Don't worry about me son. I'll be fine. Now you get in bed and get some rest. I don't want you moving around a lot or hanging out with Scott today. Nothing strenuous. Ok?" He ordered. I imagined Stiles shaking his head and the Sheriff added, "And NO ADDERALL!"

I waited for him to leave, listening as he backed out of the drive and headed down the road. I didn't know if the backdoor was unlocked but thought I'd give it a try anyway. Using my paw, I nugged the door to slide open while pressing my nose to the button to unlock the latch. Once in I made sure to slide the door back and made my way through a dining room. The house was actually pretty airy. It was painted with light blue walls and everything seemed spotless. The complete opposite of Stiles room. Off to my left was the kitchen which I briefly peeked in and was about to move on when the smell of food wafted into my senses. Preciously raw meat. It was coming from the fridge and couldn't help but to indulge. Better I indulge in that then Stiles.

Pulling at the fridge handle with my teeth I managed to get it open. (Why not shift again? Because that would make me naked again. And really I didn't think Stiles need the loss of blood flow from his head to well…his other head.) I found the hamburger lying on a plate in the fridge to unthaw. I grabbed it out, plate shattering as it hit the floor, and worked at ripping the plastic off. I had finally managed to get the damn wrapper off and started gnawing on the half froze meat. My powerful jaws easily breaking pieces off. I had about half the roll gone when I heard Stiles behind me. I turned and looked up at his horrified expression but my wolf didn't recognize him as prey this time. Instead I felt a sense of protectiveness for him. A burp rumbled out and I licked my lips before lolling my tongue out to the side. I wanted to show him I wasn't going to harm him.

I seen him visibly relax and let out a breath he had been holding. I wanted him to talk to me, to feel comfortable enough so I moved slowly towards him, wagging my tail, and licked his hand. I placed my snout on the underside of his palm and urged him to rub my head. He took the hint and begun rubbing head, scratching my chin, and my ears. I had never had anyone love on me as a wolf and I gotta say it was quite nice. I could actually get used to this. Shut UP! I know how wrong this was but I just couldn't get enough. My back came up to Stiles hip and I pressed my body against his. He continued his massage down my back and back up to my head.

"Huh. This is….different." He offered. I whined when he stopped rubbing and went back over to the hamburger making a mess on the floor. I finished it off and cleaned up the drying blood. Stiles went to bend over and pick up the wrapping when I growled lightly and gathered up the shreds in my mouth before prancing over to the garbage and disposing of them. Turning back to Stiles I tugged at his shirt and towards his stairs. He took the hint and I followed him up the stairs to his room. I slipped in jumped on his bed lying down. Stiles joined me and rolled over to face him. "Sooo? Where do you wanna begin?" He cracked a smile as I whined again, begging him to continue his pampering. "Alright." I listened as he told me the whole story from the time Scott got bit to the moment I meant him on the road. He told me about the fire in the Hale house, how Derek had suddenly showed up when Scott had been bit, and was always really shitty.

Stiles had lied down beside me and was running his fingers through my long hair. He was enjoying it as much as I was. "You know…I've never had a dog before." He stated leaning in closer to me. He hands where cold and I knew he was too. My body heat was just inviting. I let him snuggle closer not really feeling too weird since after all I was still wolfy. And what could I say? I felt like I owed him that much. His chest pressed to my back and one arm slid under my head. His left arm curled around my chest. Eventually his hands stopped moving and I heard the light snoring in my neck.

I moved carefully off the bed making sure not to make noise and moved to the bathroom. I stood in the shower while shedding my wolf form and turned the water on rinsing it down and myself included. Grabbing a towel I dried off before tip toeing out to the bedroom and rummaging through his cloths. I found a pair of black sweats and borrowed one of Stiles undershirts and a blue plaid long sleeve. He was snoring even louder but had huddled into a fetal position. I folded one side of the cover over covering him mostly and snuck his pillow under his head.

I mossied over to his computer and sat down. I had turned it on but aw be damned if he didn't have a password. Shit! I thought briefly and tried adder all. Incorrect! Then I tried werewolf. BINGO! I was in. Wow. The kid was really into werewolves. I searched online through the local newspapers and found clippings of the Hale fire. It was tragic. They showed a picture of the house up in flames followed by a picture of two teenagers. I stared at the boys face. Derek was younger than the girl. His sister. His face was covered in ash. His hair was flat and he was supporting his sister on his shoulder. His eyes looked confused as he watched his house burn, his family inside. He didn't have the stony mask he always wore. Tears filled my eyes as I read on. Two survived. Derek Hale, 16, Laura Hale, 18. There was one other alive but severely injured. Peter Hale, 36, Uncle of Derek and Laura.

I sat there in aw as I stared at the name. Peter Hale. Uncle Peter Hale. My mind went blank and I couldn't believe it. I jumped out the chair in outrage. How could he? Did Derek know? No. He couldn't know. Right? I looked all over the room in search of Stiles phone before locating it in the pocket of his dirty jeans. I went through his contacts before finding Scott. I texted him telling him to meet me at Stiles house. Three minutes later I received a text 'Haven't heard from Derek. Be there after school.' I sat Stiles phone on his desk and grabbed one of the sleeping bags from the corner. Laying it at the end of his bed by his head I crawled underneath and tried to get a couple hours of sleep. I was going to need all my strength if I was going hunting tonight. I had to move fast, tomorrow was the full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Two Against One

**I apologize, this is a short chapter but I feel it works the best. Hope I haven't lost any readers. I've been working on my other story and I kind of had writers block for this one. So, here ya are. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Song: Two Against One-Danger Mouse &amp; Daniel Luppi<p>

"Stiles! Maine!" I heard scout shout before thundering up the stairs. I sat up looking at Stiles who was still passed out. Jumping out of my sleeping bag I made it to the door yanking it open as Scott was about to open his mouth again. Slapping a hand across mouth I shoved him backwards and pulled him down the stairs.

"Maine, what the he…." He begun

"Shhhhh! Stiles is finally asleep." I whispered. "Scott, I'm going to need your help. I know who the alpha is." I watched as his jaw dropped.

"You know? How? Who is it?" He asked astonished.

"Look, I ran into him in the woods today. He's injured, though I doubt for long. He'll heal quickly, if he hasn't already. Either way, its Derek's uncle. I caught a familiar scent under his nasty smell. It's the same as Derek. Plus I did some research on Stiles computer, not to mention that he's a book of information in itself." I sighed. "I'm going looking for Derek tonight. And I need your help." He nodded still trying to take in what I had just laid in his lap. "We have to find him before the full moon Scott. Now, I can make the shift into full wolf, but I need you to be able to shift also." He looked at me confused. "You'll be at your strongest then."

"Ok, but how are we going to find Derek and avoid the alpha? I mean Derek's uncle. Better yet, what do you think Derek's going to do when he finds out it's his uncle?"

"I don't know what he's going to do. But I'll worry about that when we get to it. Right now, we need to figure out a plan. And I think I might I have one." I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly shut up.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey man! I'm glad to see you're alright." Scott gave him a quick hug and Stiles grunted. "Sorry man. I forgot." Stiles nodded before looking at Scott then me suspiciously.

"Alright, something is going on. What is it?" I smiled innocently but Scott fidgeted and started stuttering. Way to go Scott. Where was that calm and collective liar at the hospital? "Guys, tell me. There is no way I'm going to be left out of this." I glanced at the kitchen clock. 4:00 pm. Grabbing Stiles by the hand I led him to the kitchen table and explained everything. "That actually makes sense." Stiles stated, his eyebrows raised, and nodding. "So what are we going to do?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. We? I don't think so. Stiles you just about lost your life. No way in hell are you going out there." I looked to Scott for confirmation but he was no help. Instead he just stared hopelessly at his friend.

"Well to damn bad. You've both had your werewolf asses kicked and I'm not about to let you go out there alone." I heard the silent plea as I stared into his eyes. Caving, I decided to work him in into the plan. He smiled, clearly excited, and moved over to one of the cabinets pulling out a pill bottle.

"Stiles, what are you taking?" I asked.

"Adderall." He said about to pop one in his mouth.

"No. The doctor said no Adderall. As did your dad."

"Doctor smoctor! And I need it. Or else I'll be all over the place." He popped it without the use of water.

"Stiles."

"Maine." He retorted. I gave him a big sigh before motivating them both.

"Stiles, you know what to do. Scott, you're with me. Now make that call." We would wait till sundown, giving us a better edge. This is it. I sent up a tiny prayer to let everything go as planned and prayed that Derek was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I promise more soon. Review. <strong>


End file.
